Never Look Back
by that wild crazygirl
Summary: Nevaeh is a childhood friend to the Winchester brothers from living next door to Bobby when she was young, but left 6 years ago and now she's back. Dean is excited to have his little sister sort of friend back in his life, but why is Sam so worried?
1. Chapter 1

**Yozie Guys, This is my first Fanfic so please be easy on me and help me out occasionally if needed. I really don't have a time set on the story, I guess around season 4; I haven't really made my decision yet. It won't really matter that much in the beginning because I'm making couple of cases of my own to show you the bond my character has with the brothers. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Supernatural, except the DVD's and merchandise I bye at the Store.**

NEVER LOOK BACK

Old Acquaintances New Shenanigans

"How far away is Bobby from us?" Dean said, while driving the impala through the rugged salvage yard towards the house. He turns off his lights as he creped closer and puts the car in park before looking at Sam for his answer.

"Uh, about twelve blocks away, why?" Sam said looking at his brother in question.

Dean takes his eyes off of Sam and digs through the back seat to retrieve a shotgun and looks back at his brother.

"So when did Bobby get a motorcycle?" Dean said as he thrust the gun at the direction of the bike parked on the corner of the house.

"Mid-life crises?" Sam said sarcastically as Dean opens the car door and looks back at him.

"Mid life- …damn it, Sammy get out of the car!" Dean shouts at Sam as he gets out of the car and sneaks to the house by the back door.

Sam sighs and follows his brother to the back door and looks over Dean's shoulder as he opens it. Sam walks through the door behind Dean looking around the hallways of the old house, hearing the creeks of the wood settling back in its rightful position with each step they took. Sam was about to complain to his brother when they heard a clatter of glass.

"Dude, the kitchen." Dean said, as they got closer to the noise.

When they walked up to the doorway of the kitchen Dean turns on the light trying to avert the stranger with a surprise but what they see is more surprising. In front of the brothers was a half dressed woman digging through a liquor cabinet. She was only wearing a black T-shirt that went the top of her waist and a pair of Laced red Boy shorts panties that was contrasting with her light brown skin. Sam looks over at the woman racking up the sight of her caramel cream skinned legs and sees what appears to be a little dog paw shape birthmark on the left side of her ass just below the red lace that covered parts of her that seem to ache to be seen.

"_Where have I seen that birthmark before?"_ Sam questions himself before shaking his head back to reality.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing in Bobby's House?" Dean yells at the woman while holding the shotgun in front of him towards her. She gets startled by the unfamiliar voice and turns around to the brothers; with one hand she has a handgun pointed at dean, and a bottle of whiskey in the other. Sam looks at the woman; she had her hair in a messy bun with some of her curly dark cherry red hair falling in her face. His eyes raced down her body, from her full breast that makes the GNR logo on her shirt stretch, to her slim waist that turns into her curvy hips and full thighs. Sam shakes his head and looks back at her face. She was wearing black frame glasses that made her green eyes more intense as she glanced at him.

"_Where have I seen those eyes?"_ Sam thought as his eyes traced down to her lips that played a sassy smirk while she stared at them. _"I defiantly know that smile, but how-"_

"Nevaeh, what have I told you about wearing cloths when you're in my house, you're not twelve anymore and just cant run around like that." Bobby said as he walks pass the brothers and looks at Dean and pushes his gun down out of her face. " For god sakes boy, put your gun down, you idjit." Bobby scoffs.

"Sorry Bobby I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow." Nevaeh said, putting her gun down and looking at Dean as she tugged her shirt trying to cover herself up but the shirt wouldn't budge.

" Wait, …Nevaeh?" Dean questions as he walks closer to her. "Baby Nevy? Is that really you?"

She Puts the bottle down on the cabinet, and arches her chest in a superhero stance forgetting all of her modesty because of the excitement of the old nickname. "Yep one and only in the flesh." She said as she squints and sticks out her tongue at Dean. He smiles and wraps her in a tight hug. "Geez kid you have grown!" She gets loose of Dean's grip and scratches her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not the little girl from next door anymore…Well let me put some pants on, before Daddy Bobby here has a heart attack," She said as she passes Bobby and pats him on the stomach.

"Hey don't Joke it might happen kid, these old bones aren't as young as they used to be ya know." Bobby said as he watches her walk over to the younger brother and smiles.

Nevaeh has been a family friend to Him and the boys since she was little. Her father Chris was good friend and hunter to Bobby before he died on a case when Nevaeh was young. Being left with just her mother Neveah became attached to Bobby like a daughter. With her living next door to Bobby she became well acquainted with the boys growing up. Until she turned 16 and her mom sent her away to boarding school, a reason that Bobby never knew.

Sam looks down at the petite girl as she smiles up at him and stands on her tiptoes to attempt to wrap her arms around his neck. Sam chuckles as he bends over to wrap his hands around her waist and brings her into him for a hug. She smiles in the crook of his neck, inhaling his sent and a whiff of her past.

"Hi Sammy, It's been a while."

Sam unconsciously leans into her warm breath on his ear. Memories of their past crosses through Sam's mind of her under him with her dull nails lustfully scraping down his back.

"Hi Nevz, I missed you too."

She lets go of Sam and he does the same, letting her hands fall down his torso and to her sides. She looks back up at Sam one last time before leaving up stairs. Unwillingly Sam mind makes him look back at her as she seeps into the dark.

"Dude." Dean said getting Sam out of his trance. Sam swallows hard and smiles at Dean awkwardly wondering if he suspects something. "It's Baby Nevy, she's really back!" Dean said excitedly patting Sam on the shoulder as he walked into the living room.

"_Yeah, she's back,"_ Sam thought _" and our past is going to eat me alive." _

The boys were sitting on the couch, watching TV and grumbling at each other when Nevaeh walks down the stairs into the living room.

"I found Pants." Nevaeh said standing in the middle of the room pointing at the Panda printed Pajama pants cladded to her legs.

"Good 'cause I Might Have to Burn out my eyes if I have to see my Baby Nevy like that again." Dean said sipping his beer and taking his eyes off of the TV to look at Nevaeh.

"I'm not a baby anymore Dean, I'm twenty-two years old Thank you very much." Nevaeh said as she scoots herself between Sam and Dean, taking Deans beer out of his hands and chugging it and handing him the empty bottle with a smile.

"Say that to those britches ya wearing." Bobby states when he walks in the room and hands Neveah a beer, but Dean takes it before she could grab it and scoffs at her like a child. Nevaeh looks at Dean and gives him a pout that earns her the beer back. Nevaeh giggles and looks up at Sam Holding her prize.

Sam chuckles at the notion, even how long she has been gone she is still the same girl he knew back when she was a child growing into her teens.

"So what have you been doing since you got hauled off to god knows where, besides stealing beers from handsome devils." Dean said as he sneaks the beer back from Neveah.

"I've never stolen a beer from Bobby." Nevaeh joked letting Dean have the beer back. "Nah, Nothing really, Just the Same Boarding school stuff…until I heard about mom…"

Neavaeh gets quiet and stops talking looking at her empty hands in front of her.

"Yeah uh, where was the place she send you anyway?" Sam asked trying to divert the conversation. Sam watches Neveah smile at him, for helping her change the subject, the same innocent smile that got him in so much trouble in the past.

"It was Saint Meredith boarding school."

"Saint Meredith? Isn't that the school they send the prego bimbos and the Druggy weirdoes?" Dean Said chuckling "Damn, it must of suck being in there…wait why did she send you there you weren't a bad kid and as far as I know wasn-."

Dean was interrupted buy Neavaeh nervously getting up and taking the empty bottle from Bobby's hands.

"Uh here, Bobby let me get another one for you." Neveah walks to the kitchen, got another beer out of the refrigerator, and tries to recollect her self before walking back in the Living room.

"She uh, sent me there to get away from all the hunting business…" Neavaeh said uneasily as she gives Bobby his beer and sits back down.

"Well hell lot that did ya." Bobby said as he sips his beer.

"Why you said that Bobby?" Sam asked looking at Neveah who was looking down, diverting peoples gaze.

"My mom was killed by a demon two years after I Left… along with Bryson. When I found out about this I've been hunting the thing ever since." Nevaeh said dryly as she looks up at Sam who looked very angry about something she said. Not wanting to question Sam she looks back down at her hands.

"Bryson? Who is Bryson?" Dean asked and looked around like he was left out of a secret.

He looks at Nevaeh who is looking down and scratching her head sheepishly. She looked up to dean like she was going to say something but was interrupted by Sam.

"Uh, wasn't he your brother? Last time I heard about your family they said she had another child."

"_I guess he isn't Sam isn't mad at me. "_ Nevaeh thought to herself seeing him smile at her with question. "Yeah, Bryson was my mothers…only met Him once." Nevaeh said with guilt and sympathy for the child seeping out of every word. She smiles and looks up at Sam. "He had the most gorgeous eyes."

She looks down trying not to cry and recollects her self, looked up at the boys and smiled. "Well enough girly fru fru bull shit, Lets talk work." Nevaeh says as she gets up, walks to the kitchen and gets the Bottle of whisky she had earlier release some of the tension. She grabs a shot glass and sits back down with the brothers.

"What Job?" Bobby asked as he watches Nevaeh pours a shot and hands it to dean while she takes a huge gulp from the bottle, earning her a look of awe from dean as he takes his shot.

She hisses from the burn from the liquid going down her throat and offers it to Sam. He declines the bottle and Nevaeh shrugs taking another drink.

"There has been a couple of missing people cases in Oklahoma. People are saying it has to deal with Haunted Bridge don't have all the details yet but I heard it's wicked." Nevaeh explains to the boys.

"Well I have a couple days to spare." Dean said with a smile Taking the bottle out of Neveahs hand and taking a wimpy swing and choking on it before giving the bottle back. Dean loved the thought of hunting with Neveah, she was like a little sister he never had, well besides Sam in his touchy feely moments. What is a better way of bonding then killing some evil son of bitches?

"I'll get my Coat." Neveah said as she stood up.

"Wait, hold up there tiger, I just got done splitting a Jin's head open. I need some Z's" Dean stated dragging Nevaeh back down to the couch.

"You're taking the words out of the old horses mouth." Bobby said as he walks out of the room waving night at everyone.

Dean leans into Nevaeh and kisses her on the cheek. "Night Baby Nev." He said before getting up to leave.

"Yeah Dean you sleep while I'll Drink your little brother under the table, it's going to be embarrassing for him so you probably don't want to see it." Neveah said as she looks over to Sam and smirks. Sam swallows hard hearing Neveah saying that and wonders if it's a good idea.

"Well give him a sip of that is in your hand and your half way there." Dean chuckles "Night Sammy, have fun."

Dean leaves and Sam and Neveah sit in the living room in silence for a moment.

Sam takes the bottle from Nevaeh and slides the Shot glass towards him and pours a shot. He takes it and pours another one. He slides it over to Nevaeh like he's going to offer it to her but downs that one as well.

"Wow, look at you go Sammy, I guess you harden up since I've been gone." Nevaeh said as she takes the bottle and pours herself a shot and takes it.

Hearing her say that Sam takes the bottle from Nevaeh and takes a gulp of it, forgetting that the shot glass ever existed. He looks back at Nevaeh with anger flashing through his eyes.

"What?" Neveah asked concerned at the sudden anger.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were back?" he said trying not to look at her. He kept his head down and examined the bottle, fiddling with the label before deciding to take another swig.

"Well I'm telling you know, I'm here. I'm back. What are you getting so upset about?" Neveah said mockingly.

"You where gone for six years, Nev, and I find out you where here for four of them, and you didn't bother to contact me?" said Sam bluntly as he takes another drink.

"I wasn't here, not really. I was out hun-"

Sam stumbles the bottle into the table spilling it a little and lets out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it Nev, stop joking you know what I mean."

"What do you want me to do Sam? When I got back you were in Stanford, and had Jessica. I didn't want to screw that up. You where happy and I had problems of my own to settle." Nevaeh said as she stood up and took the bottle away from him thinking he had enough for the night.

"You could of called." Sam said subtly looking up at the girl.

"Don't give me that 'you could of called' bull shit Sam. I don't want to hear it." Nevaeh said as she walked to the kitchen, with Sam following her into the room.

"You could of " Sam said behind her.

Neveah sighs, walks to the counter and turns around to find Sam is inches away from her. Sam being so close was driving her on edge, but she was too upset to let him know. She sat the bottle down and crossed her arms as she looked at Sam.

"Yeah like that Conversation would have gone peachy. 'Hey Sam, my family has been murdered, and you have a girlfriend that you're madly in love with but who cares lets fuck!'…Yep, you're right that would have been a great idea." She said with Disdain dripping of every word.

"Nevaeh you don't have to be and asshole." Sam said with his patience running thin.

"Why not I'm so good at it." Nevaeh indicated

Sam sighs and runs his hands through his hair trying to calm himself down and grasp the situation. He put his hand on either side of Nevaeh on the counter and moved closer to her.

"Nevz, You were gone for six years. The last time I seen you, was the night before you left and you were frantic and set on telling me something important."

"Must of not of been that important 'cause I don't remember." Neveah said as she gets the bottle off the counter and tried to take a drink but Sam snatches it out of her hands.

"I know you, it was something important." Sam said as he holds the bottle away from her.

She gets aggravated, snatches bottle out of his hand and he grabs it back holding it above her reach. She jumps up and grabs it out of his hands one more time before yet again, he rips it out of her grasp for the last time. "Enough with the Whiskey bottle Nevaeh, stop playing around and tell me!" he said as he throws it in the sink. The shatter of the bottle makes Nevaeh jump with disbelief and glare at Sam with anger.

"It was over six years ago Sam, I was sixteen and foolish, why does it matter to you!" she said heatedly

Sam scoffs at her and calms himself down. He put his hands on Nevaeh's face gently and looked into her eyes. " Because I was worried about you. I'm always worried about you." He said sympathetically

Neveah sighed to herself and took Sam's hands off of her face. " Sam, It was six years ago. Lets forget about it please, all of it."

"All of what?" Sam questioned.

Nevaeh walks away from Sam and stands in the doorway. "All of it Sam, you and me. Us. Lets forget it. It will be better for every one. "

"Bu-"

"No Sam, forget it. I'm tired, I'm going to bed, and you should sleep too. Night." Neveah said before she walked way, leaving Sam alone.


	2. Chapter 2

NEVER LOOK BACK

Sleepiness is contagious

Nevaeh is woken up by sun beaming into the room and a massive unknown weight on top of her. She looks over to her side to see Dean sprawled out on top of her acting like he is sleeping. She thanks god about how she slept on her stomach last night or the situation would have been very awkward.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Neveah asked trying to shake him off only earning her a Dean cladded blanket as he snuggled to her. Dean puts his head at the crook of her neck and starts obscenely snoring into her ear.

"Dean get off of me!" Nevaeh said struggling to get out of underneath him. Dean nestles closer to her not letting her move.

"No, I'm so comfortable." He groggily stated.

Nevaeh observes Dean looking back at her squinting one eye and then acting like he was sleeping again. Neavaeh tries another approach to get the hunter off her back, literally.

"Dean, I have to fart." She said laughing because she couldn't say it with a strait face.

"Dude my little brother is Sam, I smelt worse, believe me. You have to try harder then that girly." Dean said chuckling at his joke and her notion to get him off of her with potty humor.

Neveah chuckles and thinks of another plan, hoping this one will work, because Dean's ass was getting heavy.

"Oh, Dean yeah, lay on me it turns me on, oh come here you sexy beast of a man." Neveah said sarcastically as she manages to flip over underneath Dean, looking up and making 'kissy faces' at him and wrapping her legs around him. Dean scampers off of Nevaeh and looks at her disgusted.

"That is sick on so many levels." Dean said as he brushes himself off "Incest much Nev, you practically like my sister."

"I know, but it got you off of me." Neveah said as she sits up feeling accomplished. "But don't worry dean, you're not my type."

"Don't lie Nev, Its ok to admit that you dream of my sexy ass." Dean joked and gave her his bullshit smile.

"Oh yeah you caught me. " Neavaeh said rolling her eyes. "Anyway get out I need to change so we can get to Oklahoma in a decent time, plus I want pie and Bobby has some in the frig. "

"Bobby has pie?" Dean said excitedly as he walked out of the room. Nevaeh shakes her head at Dean and started to get dressed and pack up her stuff for the trip.

Neveah strides down the stairs. She changed into a pair of rundown jeans and a large T-shirt knowing that she was going to be in Dean's car most of the day. Walking to the kitchen, Nevaeh fumbles with her bag as she looks over and sees Dean stuffing his face with pie at the table.

"Hey don't eat it all Dean!" Neveah said strutting to the table. She reaches for the plate and Dean hovers over it like it's the last pie on earth.

"I wouldn't wanna do that if I were you Doll, Dean might bite your hand off and you'll never get it back." Bobby said walking into the kitchen watching the duo.

Nevaeh disregards Dean and the pie strolling over to Bobby wrapping him in a hug. She looks up at him giving him a pout.

"But Bobby he won't share…" Neveah said laying her head back on Bobby's chest and sticking her tongue out at dean smugly then looking back at Bobby.

"For Christ sakes boy, share the damn pie." Bobby said as he walks over to Dean and snatching the plate out of his reach and giving it to Nevaeh.

She smiles and sits down across Dean at the table and takes a bite of the pie arrogantly rubbing it in Dean's face. " Kiss ass." Dean said as he crosses his arms and glares at Nevaeh eating the pie.

"It's not my fault that he loves me more then you." Nevaeh conceitedly stated as she took another bite.

Bobby shakes his head at the scene. They have been apart for six years and their roughhousing like she never left. Bobby looks across them and sees Sam walking down the stairs towards them holding his head.

Dean looks over to where Bobby was glancing at and sees Sam slugging in to the kitchen. He walks passed Dean and goes to the sink and fills a glass of water as he fumbles around inside a cabinet for some aspirin. Neveah looks at Sam sympathetically, thinking of the night prier. Sam looks back at Nevaeh hesitantly and sees her smiling at him like nothing happened.

"You want some pie?" She asked sliding the plate towards Sam.

Sam looks back at the bottle of Aspirin in his hand and opens it, pouring a couple capsules in his hand before downing them with water.

"No I'm fine, thanks." Sam said Dryly and sterner then he wanted. Nevaeh looks back down at the table a little hurt.

"Well I would love some pie Nevz. Sam is just being a bitch 'cause he can't handle his booze." Dean said taking the plate and Stuffing his face happily. Neveah looks away from him Disgusted.

"Hey Bobby are you coming with us?" Nevaeh questioned as she turned around to look at Bobby.

" I won't be making it this trip Hon, I have to stay here and find out how to get these two idjits out of their mess. " Bobby said glaring at the brothers.

"Ah, yeah the whole world ending shenanigans." Said Nevaeh looking back at Dean, "Nice going by the way."

Dean ignores her as he looks down to the empty plate and moans. "Well we should get goin'."

He gets up from the table and puts on his Leather jacket. He walks up to Bobby and pats him on his shoulders before heading out of the door. Sam walks to Bobby and gives him an acknowledging nod before walking out of the door. Nevaeh decisively walks up to Bobby and gives him a hug.

"Later Bobby, I'll miss ya."

Bobby smiles at her kissed her on the forehead.

"You keep those two knuckle heads out of trouble you hear?" Bobby said letting go of Nevaeh. " I wont make any promises." She said before slipping out of the door.

Nevaeh walks out of the House shielding her eyes from the sun looking at the brothers lounging on the Impala. She walks to her bike and grabs a golden pistol out of her satchel.

"That's a pretty amassing bike you have there, Baby Nevz." Dean said getting off of the car and walking to her.

"Yeah I stole it from the vampire I killed a couple months ago, damn I love karma." Nevaeh said as she stuffs the golden pistol in the front of her jeans.

She winces as the cold metal touches her bare stomach ash she puts her baggy shirt back down. She looks at Sam who scoffs at her and gets into the car.

"So you got Bitch all by yourself Nevz." Dean said as he walks to the Driver side and opens the door, pushes the chair back showing Nevz the back seat. She shakes her head and climbs into the back seat. She looks up at Sam in the passenger seat. He looks in the car mirror seeing her looking at him and glances back down, ignoring her presence. Dean starts the car and drives off the lot. Dean looks at Sam and glances at Nevz feeling their tension.

"O, Oklahoma! When the wind comes swiping down the-" Dean croons out off key.

Nevaeh scrambles up to the front of the car and turns on the radio letting Motley Crue wave through the car. She sits back down relieved that Dean has stopped singing.

"Thanks, Sam said looking back at her.

She chuckles and looks at him hesitantly "anytime."

She spins around and lies across the back seat resting her head on the window. _"This is going to be a long drive."_ Nevaeh thought as she closed her eyes and listen to the music floating into her ears.

The trio shows up to a motel outside of the town Springer, Oklahoma that midnight. They look around seeing the normal rundown Motel with a pull out table from the wall, a chair, and two twin beds. Dean throws his bag onto the chair watching it totter before throwing himself on one of the beds.

"I'm beat." Dean said as he brings a pillow and wrapping it around his head.

Nevaeh and Sam not paying attention to each other tries to walk through the door at the same time. Nevaeh steps back blushing at her obliviousness and let Sam walk through the door. She sees Dean snuggled up to the pillow and smiles. She walks up to the bed that Dean was laying and falls on top of him. He grunts at her extra weight as he holds on to her and state at her with confusion.

"Not so nice is it?" Nevaeh said as she props herself up on her elbows. "So I guess I'm cuddling with you tonight." Nevaeh snuggles into him trying to be a nuisance.

"Why not cuddle with Sammy?" Dean asked.

Before Nevaeh left Sam and her were inseparable, even on occasional hunts that Nevaeh tagged along she was glued to Sam. Nevaeh looked up at Sam who looked very tense and was trying not to pay attention to her and Dean.

"Ew, and get Sammy germs all over me, no thank you. " Nevaeh said rolling off of Dean and sitting up.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." Sam said annoyed and walks out of the room.

Dean looks at Sam leaving and looks back at Nevaeh. She shrugs and looks down at the pillow fondling with it to distract her.

"We'll I would love for you to be my cuddle buddy." Dean said sitting up and wrapping his arms around Nevaeh ignoring the tension between her and Sam.

She smiles into Deans arm feeling secure as she hears a little jingle noise from the far side of the room. Knowing what the sound is, Nevaeh departs from Dean and looks at the direction the sound was coming from.

"Hi, Castiel." Nevaeh purrs looking at the Angel. "Cas?" Dean questioned looking at him as well and back at Nevaeh.

"Oh, it's you." Castiel said to Nevaeh with a hint of fear.


	3. Chapter 3

NEVER LOOK BACK

Tainted fun for everyone!

"You know her?" Dean asked Castiel a little distraught and confused.

Nevaeh crosses her legs and swishes foot around playfully as she looks at the angel. "Oh, he knows me alright…" Nevaeh said Heatedly having an evil smirk playing across her face.

Castiel gets worried by Nevaeh's intentions and backs way a little.

"What does she mean by that?" Dean said looking at Castiel then turning to Nevaeh. "What you mean by that?"

Dean starts to get nervous when Nevaeh and Castiel just stare at each other, one with awkwardness and the other with amusement. "Not all at once!" Dean yells at the two. Nevaeh chuckles as she notions Castel to go first.

"The woman by you got me drunk and took advantage of my body, well my vessel to be exact." Castiel said as he watches Nevaeh eye him and closes his Trench coat a little, trying to shield himself the best he could from her gaze. Nevaeh pushes herself off of the bed and walks towards Castiel. She wraps her hands on the edges of his coat and helps him fastened it and pats the front of his torso down, getting the invisible lent off of his chest.

"Awe, come on you know you liked it." She teased into his ear.

"I did not, you lied to me saying it would feel good, I just felt dirty." Said Castiel to Nevaeh and looking towards Dean for conformation and a little ashamed. Dean looks at them confused.

"So let me get this strait, you got angel boy here drunk and had…sex with him?" Dean gulps out dryly feeling reluctant saying it.

"What?" Castiel and Sam said together. Sam shuts the door behind him feeling a little lost and upset from hearing what he heard when he walked into the room. Nevaeh looks at everyone in the room and busts out laughing.

"There was no conception, she just took advantage of my vessel." Castiel said with no emotion looking at Nevaeh as she stops laughing and waves herself off like the laugh got her heated up.

"I'm kind of lost here guys what is going on?" Sam said to Nevaeh. She looks at him seeing in his face a little hurt and anger.

"I am too Sammy. I am too. " Dean said without looking at Sam still staring at the duo.

"Awe geese Cassie, show them already before they pop an artery." Nevaeh said to Castiel pushing down his trench coat and undoing his tie before unbuttoning his pressed white shirt. Castiel stands there not knowing what to do because a situation like this hasn't happened to him before, well not sober anyway.

"Oh god Nevz, not in front of us!" Dean said turning his head quickly.

"Oh keep your panties on Dean and look." Nevaeh said as she exposes Castiel's pale chest with a silver ring glistening through his left nipple with a tiny bell on it.

"You pierced his nipple?" Dean chuckled a little relived.

Nevaeh giggled and nodded. "Yep. Bobby was complaining about needing a bell on him so I gave him one."

Nevaeh said flicking the bell making it jingle and making Castel flinch. He Covers his nipple and glares at Nevaeh and looks down humiliated.

"It's still tender." Castiel says buttoning up his shirt in shame.

Nevaeh chuckles at she walks back to Dean on the bed and wrapping her arm around him.

"See Dean, no harm done. I pierced your ears a couple of times when I was a kid you didn't flip out like this. I can't believe you thought I was having sex with the poor guy." Nevaeh said to dean and then looking at Castiel and smiling at him apologetically because the situation was getting out of hand.

"Nevaeh you know my ears are way different then this situation, you can't just go around Piercing angels nipples, better then having sex with them yes, but sill. You just don't do that Nev." Dean said to harshly her making her seem like she's a child again.

"Sorry, I'm licensed professional so I was thought I was putting it in good use." Nevaeh said pouting like a child.

"And you!" Dean said pointing at Castiel hastily, "You better be happy that what we're thinking didn't happen 'cause Cas, I would of kicked you ass!"

"Oh Dean leave the guy alone, I'm a grown girl, plus he wasn't doing anything it was me. I was just having a little fun." Nevaeh said aggravated.

"So, It doesn't matter, he should know better. Castiel an Angel of God for crying out loud Nev. Plus I don't care who they are I will kick some ass. House rules Nevaeh when hanging with me, if any guy tries any funny business they have something else coming." Dean stated. Nevaeh sighs to herself, Dean has always been over protective over her when she was young, but she's twenty-four now she can take care of herself. It's been eight years, she thought he would have loosen up on situations by now. Plus she has done things behind Dean's back when she was a teenager that if he ever found out would kill her and that person. Because of those circumstances she's grown more then he will ever know

Nevaeh sighs again while glancing at Sam who sits down on the other bed and scratches his head sheepishly trying not to look Nevaeh's direction.

"So, uh, Cas. How did you meet Nevaeh?" Sam said trying to cut the tension.

"I met her once when I came to see Bobby at his house." Castiel confirms looking at Sam.

"So why you hear? Not to reminisce about good times with Nevaeh I hope." Dean said glaring at Castiel.

Castiel looks at Dean confused about his anger and gets a little up set and shuffles a little in place to calm himself down. Nevaeh looks at Sam pointing at Dean with disgust. Wondering what his problem is and Sam just shakes his head and shrugs before looking back at the angel.

"I came to see Bobby, last time I sensed him he was with you."

"Well he's not." Dean specified shortly.

"Oh, well goodbye then." Castiel said moments before disappearing with a jingle from his new appendage. Nevaeh chuckles at the sound earning her a glare from Dean and them him looking away, shaking his head.

"Well I'm beat!" Nevaeh stated as she climes into the bed and ignores the two brothers as they stare at each other in silence. Figuring that they couldn't do anything about the situation that just accrued they decide to go to sleep as well.

Nevaeh wakes up a couple hours later from Dean Snoring loudly in her ear and the jeans still cladded around her legs restricting her movements. She sighs and carefully moves out of Deans arm that was slung over her and gets out of the bed.

"Can't sleep?" Sam said groggily seeing Nevaeh depart from Deans bed. Nevaeh is a little startled hearing his voice but recognizes him and smiles.

" Of course, I can't sleep with him snoozing in my ear." Nevaeh said yawning.

Sam chuckles as he retracts his blanket and pats to the empty space beside him. Nevaeh walks over to him and start to get in and stops. She groans and starts to unbutton her jeans.

"Nev, what you-" Sam asked hesitantly.

"I can't sleep in jeans Sam."

Sam nods and swallows dryly as he watches Nevaeh taking off her pants. He looks at her Silhouette as she drags the material pass her hips, down her thighs and steps out of them. Sam shakes his head and scoots over for Nevaeh and to secretly adjust himself after watching her ministrations. Nevaeh gets into the bed moving herself into Sam's warmth, as she got comfortable on the small mattress. Sam stays still until he assumes she's in deep sleep watching her chest expand and retract in a poetic rhythm. He leans into her trying to get comfy when he drags his hand against her thighs and across her hips where the hem of her shirt ends out of habit. Sam undecidedly leaves his hand there for a moment hoping she won't wake up and slap him. Noticing she wasn't waking up Sam tries to bring his hand back when Nevaeh grabs it unconsciously and brings it up her waist to the curve of her breast racking up her shirt in the process. She conveys her hips into his as she lets out a sigh and gets back into her comfortable spot. Sam turns and moans into her hair trying to resist as she unknowingly grinds into him in her sleep.

"_I'm not going to get any sleep tonight"_ Sam thought as he lay still trying not to remember emotions and visions of the past.

**A/N: So This Chapter is more of a filler. I promise to bring some action into next chapter when they find out what is really happening on Weeping Baby Ridge. So til' next time… Love, Peace and chicken grease!**

**PS: How am I doing? This is the first Time I've written a Fan Fic, So I'm being really self conscience about it… **


	4. Chapter 4

NEVER LOOK BACK

Strange Things Are Afoot At Weeping Baby Ridge

DURING THAT NIGHT

A young couple is sitting in their car in the middle of the night on a dirt road down by a bridge in the woods. The boy puts his arm around the girl and smiles at her cunningly.

"Josh, why are we here? You told me that you would drive me home." The girl said taking Josh's arm from around her.

"Awe, come on Mary, what's the rush? Don't you know what this place is?" Josh said turning off the car and leaning into Mary.

"A spooky bridge in the woods?"

"Not just any spooky bridge babe, its weeping baby ridge." Josh said getting a flash light out of the glove compartment.

" Weeping what?" Mary said tugging her jacket closer to herself.

"Weeping baby ridge, said to be haunted by a ghost that eats your heart out. You used to be all about this freakish stuff babe." Josh said with excitement. He opens his door and gets out of the car and leans into it looking at Mary. "Well aren't you coming?" Marry Sighs and gets out of the car and follows Josh into the woods.

"This is stupid Josh, lets go back." Mary said walking a little faster trying to ketch up to Josh but trips over her feet and lands face first in the leafy ground. Josh stops and turns around to retrieve Mary off the ground and helps her brush off the dirt on her cloths.

"Don't be such a baby, hurry up." Josh said walking faster leaving Mary behind. Mary looks around the wretched woods hearing all of the creeks and moans of her surroundings and felt fear.

"Josh come on, I'm scared. Josh? ... Josh!"

Mary runs towards the bridge that Josh walked on to. She finally arrives to the bridge afraid to stand on it because the sight of it seemed like it was going to crumble with just a touch. Looking down she notices the creak underneath the bridge as it crashes close to the decaying wood. She looks up to see Josh standing in the middle of the raggedy wooden bridge balancing trying not to fall.

"Josh stop playing, and get awa-" Mary was interrupted by the sight of a small figure behind Josh.

Josh notices Mary's stare and turned to see what she was frightened about. He looks down and sees a little girl, no older then three years old gazing up at him. She had wet dark black hair that hung around her face in ringlets and piercing blue eyes. She wore a pink dress that clung to her tight from being drenched in water.

"Hey kid, why are you out here it dangerous. Where is you mother?" Josh said as he bent down to the child's level.

"She left me." The child sobbed.

Josh brings the child into his arms holding her to his chest letting her cry.

"Its Ok we'll find her." He said soothingly to the child.

"No you wont, she left me 'cause of men like you!" the child said latching onto Josh.

Startled by the child's grip Josh tries to let her go but it was too late. The little girl's teeth extend into tiny sharp canines and rips through Joshes chest making him scream in agony. Hearing the Scream and not knowing what was going on, Mary sprints onto the bridge seeing Josh fall to his knees and the figure of the child over him. She stops inches way seeing Josh lying on the deteriorating wood with his eyes rolled back of his head and the child raising her head, smiling at her with blood and flesh hanging out of her mouth. Mary looks down to see a gaping mutilated hole in Josh's chest, as the child crawls off of him like a stray animal and standing up inches in front of her. Feeling the panic and shock take over her, Marry stands in silence before seeing the child like creature cock it's head and scream at her as it disappears. The impact of the screech from the child sends Marry to her knees before passing out.

Nevaeh wakes up feeling the bed being empty. She looks around to see Sam slung over his laptop asleep at the table and Dean missing from the room. She stands up and walks over to Sam, watching how peaceful he looked as he sleeps in yet such an uncomfortable position. Nevaeh unconsciously runs her hand through his hair getting it out of his face. Sam wakes up and leans his head into her hand.

"I love it when you do that." He said groggily as Nevaeh retracts her hand and smiles.

"Yeah old habits died hard." She said sheepishly, "Did you sleep here? I didn't mean to kick you out of your own bed I know I can be a Cover hog at times."

Sam smirks and looks down at Nevaeh's half dressed body and remembering the warmth of her aching to be touched as she cuddled against him last night. He couldn't handle it, after thirty minute he got up and slept in the chair. He didn't want to start anything up with Nevaeh again, knowing she just wanted to forget what happened between them, she just wanted to forget him.

"Nah, I got up an hour ago, I guess I just fell asleep." Sam lied taking his eyes off of Nevaeh's caramel hips and noticing a curvy scar that looked like a crescent moon on its back above her pantie line on her abdomen.

"What happened there?" Sam said pointing at the scar.

Nevaeh looked down at the scar, tugs on her shirt to cover herself and walks away from Sam, picking her pants from the floor as she walks to the bath room.

"Uh, it's nothing, sliced it on a windshield a couple years ago. Anyway I'm going to take a shower before Dean gets back." She said hesitantly as she walks into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her leaving Sam confused.

He seen what plexiglass cuts look like, and that scar didn't happen from a windshield. The cut on her abdomen looks too surgical to be anything from a hunt. Sam didn't want to bring it up again though, knowing Nevaeh's temper, she wouldn't like it. Sam looks up as the front door opens as Dean walks in.

"Hey so there is a case here." Dean said as he sits down on his unmade bed with a plastic container in his hand. He opens it exposing a Bacon cheeseburger with fries falling out of the edges.

"Why you say that?" Sam said trying to snatch a fry but Dean forcefully bringing the container away from Sam.

"There is another missing person case. A girl was found in the woods today babbling about a child eating out her boyfriend's heart but the dude was never found."

" Where in the woods did they say she was at?" Sam asked.

"A bridge called-"

"Weeping Baby Ridge." Nevaeh said interrupting Dean as she walked out of the bathroom in suit pants and buttoning up her pinstripe blue shirt letting her wet curly hair dangle down to her arms, leaving droplets on the floor.

"Wow, that was fast." Sam said looking at her watching a couple droplets escape from her hair falling down her cleavage until it's hidden from sight because of the shirt.

"It happens." Nevaeh said as she overlooks Sam's gaze and turns to Dean. "So when are we going to talk to this girl?" Nevaeh asked eagerly.

"Well me and Sammy here are going to question her after we get in the Fed get up and you can go research about this haunted bridge while were out." Dean said stuffing his mouth with the hamburger.

"Wait a second Dean, this is my Case, why am I being kicked out of the interrogation?" Nevaeh asked a little upset and hurt.

"You can barely pass for a 12 year old Nev, how can you pass for a Fed?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Your unbelievable!" Nevaeh said putting on her shoes and looking at Sam for help. Sam shrugs and shakes his head trying to stay out of the fight that was about to happen. He remembers the arguments she and Dean use to have when she was younger and they didn't end out so well. Nevaeh seeing that Sam wasn't any help to her she stands up and walks to the door forcefully opening it.

"Where do you think your goin'?" Dean asked passivity.

"To do some fucking research…Fucking dick. " Nevaeh spitted out saying the last part to herself not caring if Dean heard or not before shutting the door.  
>"Dean, you know she's not sixteen anymore, you don't have to treat her like a child. She's been doing this for four years with out you being an over protective brother figure, she can handle her self...believe me. " Sam said standing up and walking towards the bathroom.<p>

"Pshh, I'm not over protective Sammy! She just looks too young for the job that is all, plus she would do us better by doing some research while we talk to the girl." Said Dean, "And what do you mean believe you? What you know that I don't." Sam rolls his eye and shuts the door ignoring his brother, leaving him in the room by himself.

The brothers arrive at a little blue house surrounded flat fields and little houses around the surroundings here and there an hour later. Dean gets out of the Impala adjusting his Suit coat and tugging on his tie around his neck.

"Lets hurry this up so I can get out of this ridiculous duck suit." Dean complained as he walked by his brother as he got out of the Car.

"You could of let me and Nevaeh do it and you gone and research..." Sam said as he stretched out being very uncomfortable in his suit and rubbing out the winkles in his shirt so it would lay flat.

"Can you just drop it Sam? We got work to do." Dean said turning around away from his brother and walking up the stairs to the little house. Sam brushes by Dean and stands on the porch and nocks on the door. Dean walks onto the porch and pushes Sam out of the way as the door opens.

"Yes may I help you?" a middle age woman asked peeking through the crack of her door.

"Yes I'm Agent Ingle and my partner Agent Braunn," Dean said pointing at Sam and lifting his fake FBI badge at the woman then swiftly putting it back in his jacket. "We were wondering if we could talk to you daughter Mary about what the occurrence that happened last night?"

"Mary just got through giving her statement to the police, hasn't she been through enough?" the woman said distraught as she opens the door a little bit more so she can get a better look at the brothers.

"We understand ma'am but sooner we can talk to her the sooner we can help her." Sam said sympathetically.

Mary's mother was about to protest when Mary walks up and opens the door wider, filling up the space between her mother and the brothers. "It's ok mom, sooner I do this, the quicker they can find Josh." Mary said as she notions the boys in the house and shutting the door behind them.

Dean and Sam look around the house as they sit on the loveseat. Inside was small but homey. There were pictures on the walls around the entertainment center showing Mary and her family smiling and laughing making her family seem close and insuperable. One picture has Mary and a young man together at a dance holding each other. Sam looks up at the picture seeing how happy Mary looks in it. He also notices that she looked a little round in the midsection in the picture, but when Sam looked back at Mary now she's skinny and frail.

"When was this picture taken?" Sam asked Mary pointing at the picture.

Mary stands up and takes the picture off the wall and looks at it with a smile and unconsciously rubs her flat abdomen.

"It was taken about two months ago, Just before things got complicated…Josh looked so happy then." She said hesitantly before putting the picture back in its rightful place.

"So what happened last night Mary?" Dean said not knowing what the picture had to do with anything. Mary sits back down and looks at her hands silently and back up at the brothers.

"Uh, it was about 9 O clock last night, Josh was suppose to take me home but he decided to take me to the bridge. He knew I had a fascination with the supernatural myths and thought it would be fun to take me there to cheer me up. Since a couple of months things haven't been the greatest." Mary said looking back down at her hands. "Anyway, He ran to the bridge with me following behind and when I got there to him, there was a child…there was a little girl."

She looked up at Sam showing fear in her eyes that seem to scream at him to stop asking her to remember. "It's ok, Mary what happened after that?" Sam said compassionately knowing it must be hard for you to remember what she has seen.

Mary looks back down again visioning what happened and shakes her head trying to advert the images out of her mind.

"When I got close enough to him… it was- it was too late, he was lying on the ground with his heart ripped out and, the child… That child thing was eating it! I couldn't move, It started making this high pitch noise, like it was screaming…" The girl sobbed and stood up and walked over to the picture. "The strange thing is before I passed out, I could understand what it was screaming at me… It was calling me mommy. It said that it was doing it for me, so I could come back to her so we could be together again!"

Mary fell in hysteria making her cry uncontrollably and her mother rushed into the room and held her.

"This has been enough, I think you should leave." Mary's mother said as she pointed to the door.

Dean and Sam left saying their condolences and walked to the car.

"There is something missing here Dean. We need the case files and the information about the other missing persons. We need to know what Nevaeh knows." Sam said as he gets in the car.

"Yeah I know Sammy, there is something weird about this one." Dean replies as he retrieves his phone out of his pocket and dials Nevaeh's number.

"Hey Nevz, Its me Dean… I'm sorry about this mor-… Wait, are you at a bar?"

**Thanks guys who read this, I'm having a blasty blast writing It. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Having a Job and going to Film school full time it taking a toll on me but don't fret, I will not abandon this story. I like it way too much. Anyway Thanks for reading, and review, to tell me what you think! Xp**


	5. Chapter 5

NEVER LOOK BACK

Strange Things Are Afoot at Weeping Baby Ridge P2

"Uh, No why would you think that?" Nevaeh said over the phone as she took the last drink of her beer.

She wave to a blond tall man in a police uniform, and pointed at her beer smiling. He picks it up, wraps his arms around her waist and talked to her ear seductively "I'm a man of law, not your beer fetcher…next time you're getting your sexy ass up and getting it yourself."

Nevaeh pushes him back giggling, hands him her beer and swats him on the ass while he leaves.

"Who was that?" Dean holler over the phone as Nevaeh took it away from her ear.

"Ok, so I'm at a bar, but I have some stuff to tell you, and food. So you better get your asses down here. " Nevaeh said before hanging up the phone and taking the beer from the blond man as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Oh Jeremy, you know you're my favorite right?"

Dean and Sam walk through the door of the bar seeing Nevaeh laughing with a blond officer while she drapes her legs across his lap as she took another drink of her beer.

"This is what you call doing research?" Dean said as Sam and him walk up to Nevaeh. She sighs as she took her legs off of Jeremy's lap and sits up.

"Hey Dean, hey Sam. I got you lunch." Nevaeh said as she pointed next to her on the bar where there are two plates full of food.

Dean looks at the officer that was next to Nevaeh. He was a tall man, blue eyes and blond hair and a little too charming to be so close to Nevaeh for his comfort. Plus he was a cop, He could throw them all in jail if he knew what was going on.

"Who is this?" Dean said pointing at the man.

Nevaeh chuckles and notices Dean going to over protective brother mode. "Dean this is an old friend of mine, Detective Jeremy Light…" Said Nevaeh as she wraps an arm around Jeremy and gesturing to Dean. "Jeremy this is Dean AKA 'Big Brother' not like the government in 1984 but with me he thinks he is."

Nevaeh chuckles at her joke and looks at Dean who is glaring at her.

"Ah, I get it… All ways watching." Jeremy said making a hand jester between Nevaeh and his own eyes, feeding into her Joke.

"And this is my good friend Sam." Nevaeh said letting go of Jeremy and passing the plate of chicken salad to Sam because she seen him eyeing it.

Sam takes it willingly and sits next to Nevaeh, puts the plate down, reaches across her to shake Jeremy's hand.

"Sam? The Sam?" Jeremy said looking at Sam then back at Nevaeh as she chokes on her beer and looks at Jeremy begging him to shut up. Sam lets go of his hand and takes a bite of his food.

"So how did you guys meet?" Sam asked the detective.

"When I was a rooky in the field on a murder case, which a woman and child was killed in a strange way that no one could figure out. Well during the case I was attacked by a woman with black eyes." Said Jeremy wrapping an arm around Nevaeh "Puppy here saved my life. We have been friends ever since." Jeremy looks at Sam and Dean then back at Nevaeh. "So I have an appreciation for Nevaeh and what she does. She saved a lot of lives" Jeremy continued.

"So what do we own the pleasure of your presence Jeremy?" Dean said sitting beside Sam and getting a little excited about the cheeseburger in front of him.

"There has been a couple missing persons cases going on here that my officers can't figure it out what's going on. So I decided to call puppy here, it seems like her kind of thing." Jeremy said as he looks down to Nevaeh who blushes from the nickname.

"Why do you keep calling Nevaeh, Puppy?" Dean asks weirded out by the nickname.

"Oh, Puppy? Well its because she has a dog paw birthmark on her a-" Jeremy was interrupted with Nevaeh jabbing him in the ribs and glaring at him.

Knowing what Jeremy was talking about Sam looks at Nevaeh surprised wondering if there relationship was anything but innocent.

"Anyway while you guys were interrogating with out me, Jeremy here brought me the Case files and there is a couple of weird things going on here." Nevaeh said trying advert the conversation and opens on of the case files.

"What is it?" Dean asked after stuffing his face with the cheeseburger.

"Well it seems that all of them are men, and the witness always sees a Child and claims that it eats the heart out of the victims chest but they are never found. Not dead or alive, like they just disappear." Nevaeh said as she looks through the file and gives one to Sam.

"Do you think it's a werewolf?" Sam question as he looks through the file searching for a clue.

"We'll it's weird, the some of the witness describe the child, she didn't go furry mode and they cant just disappear. I thought it might be a vampire, but a child vampire wouldn't last long from the disease and the scream that the women witness seem to hear, a vampire doesn't screech like that." Nevaeh stated.

Sam picks up another case file and reads something that surprised him.

"Wait a second look at this." Sam said moving the file closer to Nevaeh and Dean looking over his shoulder. "The witness to the third victim said that the child was punishing her for their sins."

Dean looks at Sam confused, "And what sin did she commit?"

"She said for killing their child… supposedly she had an abortion the month prier."

"What does that have to do with anything Sammy?" Dean asked taking the case file from his brother and looking at it. Sam turns around to Dean and taking the File with Mary's Boyfriend's name on it.

" Do you remember the picture in Mary's house today, I think she was pregnant." Sam said looking through the file. He finds something in the file and puts it down in front of Dean and points at it. "Her statement says that she was diagnose with depression because she went through a miscarriage two months prior."

"But why is the thing going after the men?" Jeremy asked looking at the hunters that were digging through the files.

"That's where I come in." Nevaeh said as she pulls a piece of paper out of her back pocket. "When I went to the library to research the bridge I found something," She said giving the Paper to Dean.

He looks at it and sighs as he passes it to Sam.

"It says that in 1949 a woman drowned her three year old in the creak, because the man she was in love with wouldn't share her feelings because she already had a child" Sam said reading out the printed out news clipping.

"I think that's why the child is killing Men, she is blaming them for what her mother did, and eating their heart out during the process." Nevaeh said as she finished her beer.

"Yep, blame the men, women are the same, alive and dead." Dean said sarcastically.

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother "So find the body and burn and salt the bones." Sam stated the routine.

"Afraid not, if you keep reading, it says the child was cremated." Nevaeh said to Sam and then turned around looking at Jeremy while pointing at her beer. Jeremy sighs and stands up to get her another one.

"Yep its never easy Sam, Never that easy at all." Dean said stuffing a fry in his mouth and snickering at Jeremy for leaving to get Nevaeh a beer.

"So how do we kill this thing," Sam said folding the paper and putting it on the bar.

"Well there is one way… but we are going to need a goat and a knife." Nevaeh said as she looked at the brothers earning her a strange look.

"I am not slitting a goats throat Nevaeh!" Dean said standing in a random farm with a knife in his hand.

"SHUSH! Dean your going to wake the owners up, then you have to explain why we have to slaughter one of their animals." Nevaeh said looking at Dean who stomps over to her as she walks through the field looking through each pin trying to find a goat.

"Why couldn't you have Sam to do this?" Dean said complaining.

"You know damn well why Sam isn't here. He won't kill a fly let alone a goat… He would be crying for months."

Dean looks at Nevaeh and smiles "Yeah, you were like that too Nev."

Nevaeh looked back dean and grins sympathetically for Dean and the little girl he was remembering.

"Yeah, things change, for good or for worse…"Nevaeh said as she looks in another pin and finding a goat by him self grazing on the grass around him. "Here we go." She said as she climes up on the wooden pin and jumps into it with dean following. He lands and sighs to himself irritably as his boots collide with something not so solid.

"Damn it, I just clean these too!" Dean said scraping the shit off of his boots. Nevaeh turns around and glares at him.

"Who gives a fuck about you boots Dean, get you ass over here…" Nevaeh whispered to Dean trying not to startle the goat. He mumbles to him self and helped her corner the goat.

An hour and half and a couple bruised kneecaps later Dean finally gets a hold of the animal and reaches for the knife. Nevaeh takes the flask out of her back pocket and puts his underneath the goat's throat waiting for Dean to rip into its flesh with the blade.

"Here goes nothing." Dean said as he slices into the Goat turning his head trying to get away from reality but the sound of the goat choking and squealing on it blood brings him back.

Nevaeh sits there waiting and watching the blood fill the silver flask and run over her hand with disgusts and fascination. She stands up and caps the flask and wipes her hand off on her jeans as she puts the bloody object back into her pocket. Letting the animal go Dean walks next to Nevaeh and starts feeling guilt for the dying animal that thrashes around on the ground gripping for life.

" We can't leave it like this." Dean said looking away from the animal staring at the ground and closing his eyes trying to find away to drain out the sound.

"I know," Nevaeh said sternly looking at the animal.

Dean opens his eyes suddenly as he hears a gunshot and the goat go silent. Dean looks over at Nevaeh seeing that her face didn't change she stayed calm as she puts the pistol she just shot back in her waistband of her jeans. Dean turns his head away feeling remorse for her wondering what happened in her life to make her so emotionless and cold.

"Hey! Do you have a shovel? " Nevaeh said retreating Dean out of his trance. Dean nods and walks away.

"I'll go get it."

Dean and Nevaeh arrive at the motel about two hours later. They walk in with Sam on the phone. Sam turns his head and sees the duo walk in and says his goodbye on the phone and stands up. He stares at them seeing them covered in blood and dirt from head to toe.

"Who was that?" Dean asked about the phone call as he puts his bag down on the floor.

"Uh, no one important, what happen to you guys?" Sam said still staring at them.

"Wild life that's what fucking happened Sam, next time you go with her. " Dean said as he looks at Sam then turns back around to Nevaeh "This better work."

"Stop bitching, I'm going to take a shower." Nevaeh said as she walked to the bathroom.

"Make it quick I want one too before we go out and gank this son of a bitch." Dean yelled at Nevaeh as she shuts the door.

She undresses and gets into the shower feeling the hot water across her back. Nevaeh thinking she was going to enjoy her shower, she hears a Jingle and sighs.

"You have great timing Castiel." Nevaeh said to the figure across from the transparent shower curtain.

"It's the only time you're alone from Sam and Dean," Castiel stated looking anywhere else beside the transparent shower curtain.

"So what do you want that is so urgent Cassie, or are you just here to watch me shower." Nevaeh said not really paying attention to the angel and drizzling soap on to a rag and dragging it over her body to get rid of the blood and dirt that was smothered onto her skin.

"Why would I do that?" he asked confused and unconsciously looking at she shower and feeling embarrass and looking away.

"It was a joke Cassie, lighten up." Nevaeh said leaning into the water.

"I don't understand your humor." Castel stated.

"I've noticed…." Nevaeh said washing her hair. "Really what do you want?"

"Have you kept an eye on Sam?" Castiel asked sternly as he messes with the towel on the sink.

"As much as I can, I don't understand why you can't watch him. I can't stand being around him… he makes me feel guilty every time I look at his face." Nevaeh said with a hint of anger and turns of the water and snatches the towel away from Castiel and puts it on before stepping out of the tub.

"I understand how hard it is for you to be around him but you have to work with us if you don't want damnation."

"You don't understand shit, every day I wake up and have to put on a shitty smile to make other people happy when I just want to die. And now I have to wake up and having to look over him, seeing him, it's painful… So fuck you and your holy black mail," she whispered to Castel trying not to alert the boys outside the door.

"Nevaeh we been informed that if he drinks blood again that it might be to powerful for him to stop. I'm afraid his bond with Ruby is closer then we imagined." Castiel said trying to be as sympathetic as he could.

"Wait, what? Ruby? Ruby is the Demon bitch that he's best buddies with?" Nevaeh said with anger.

"I couldn't te-"

"No, Don't give me your bull shit, Leave…Leave!" Nevaeh said interrupting the angel.

Nevaeh looks down and clenches her fist trying not to get any irater as she hears the jingle of Castiel leaving as the bathroom door opens.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Dean said worried because he heard Nevaeh yelling.

"Nothing just a pest with wings problem." She said as she closes the door in Dean's face. "Let me get dressed and the shower is yours."

Nevaeh gets dressed and opens the door and soon enough she left the room Dean scampers in it and shuts the door. She takes the bag Dean put on the floor and retrieves the goat's blood out of the bag with iron bullets, and a bowl. She goes to the table where Sam sat and dumps the bullets and goats blood into the bowl letting the bullets soak in the blood.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sam asked looking at Nevaeh and earning him a glare.

"Positive, I hunted something like this before." Nevaeh said as she takes the bullets out of the puddle of blood and on the table to dry, ignoring Sam's gaze.

"What, a heart eating spirit that has been cremated?" Sam asked jokingly. Nevaeh stops what she was doing and looks up at Sam. Her face became emotionless as she looked up into Sam's big brown eyes.

"No. Hunting a spirit of an remorseful innocent child."

**A/N: Ok guys I had the day off today and dedicated it to this story but don't get so used to me posting every day like this because my life is a handful. ANYWAY I made up my mind on when this story is set, and I decided its set at the end of season 4 before "After school Special". After they finish with this case they will go on to that one. I'm Sorry if I confused any one with this changed, my mind just works like that, and I blame it on the alcohol. Really I'm in college so most the time I'm drunk if I'm not at school or at work. Well I hope you like the chapter, I hope it wasn't' too gruesome, if it was… well it happens. **


	6. Chapter 6

NEVER LOOK BACK

Strange Things Are Afoot at Weeping Baby Ridge P3

Sam sees the anguish in Nevaeh's eyes and diverts his gaze to the bowl of blood in front of him, noticing the color; he sighs and visions the darker blood he craves. Nevaeh noticing his gaze she slides the bowl way from his gaze before walking over to the duffle bag on the floor. She retrieves a couple of knifes and some salt before she walks back to the table tying not to spill anything as she drops the stuff in front of Sam violently. Sam sighs frustrated, wondering about Nevaeh's attitude. He grabs a knife and sinks the blade into the pool of blood cradled by the bowl.

"So how is this going down?" Dean said as he walks out of the bathroom joining the duo at the table.

"We go out to the bridge and kill the son of a bitch." Nevaeh said dully as she dips the flask back into the bowl filling it up.

"So we're going to gank a spirit with a bunch of goat blood soaked weapons? This doesn't sound right Nev, it doesn't make a lick of sense." Dean stated as he picks up a bloody knife and examines it.

Nevaeh sighs angrily feeling she was going to explode from frustration from all of the questions and doubt she was hearing from the brothers, plus she was already frustrated because the little visit she had from Castiel not too long ago.

"Yes Dean we are going to shoot it, stab it, hell slice its fucking scrawny neck with a piano wire dipped in goats blood if we have to, because that is the only fucking way to get rid of the child's spirit. Blood Dean, it's more efficient with the blood of a lamb, or human blood but I don't see any damn lambs near here and I highly doubt you will let me bleed an innocent for the hell of it. I did this before, have some fucking faith in me and shut your damn cakehole before I decide to sacrifice you to the damn thing!" Nevaeh said to Dean not noticing that she was screaming at him because of his question.

Dean and Sam just stare at her silently not knowing what to say because of the violent outburst that came out of her. Nevaeh picks up her gun and shoves it in the front of her jeans and picks up the flask ignoring the stares she was getting from the boys.

" I'm going to wait in the car." She said before leaving the room.

Sam looks at Dean wondering what just happened.

"Don't look at me Sam, I don't understand women, you're the sensitive one here." Dean said as he picks up the duffel back and walks out the door with Sam following behind him.

The three of them sit in the car outside of the woods seeing the bridge not far ahead. "How are we going to lure the ghost? It seems only attack men with a past involving a death of a child. " Sam said looking out of the window towards the bridge. Nevaeh gets out of the impala eager to get the job done with as she looks back at Sam.

"I have a hunch it will be here, don't worry." Nevaeh said as she walked towards the woods.

Sam felt confused about the whole case; something was off and was eating at him to figure it out. Sam turns to Dean who shrugs and leaves the car following Nevaeh. Sam sighs and gets out of the car sluggishly trailing behind the hunters in front of him towards the bridge. They stop inches from where the bridge starts; looking at its ghostly silhouette it cast on top of the creek, beckoning for them to step on its rugged surface. Dean takes a big breath and walks onto the wobbly wood finished bridge with the other two behind him glancing around each other, being aware of their surroundings. Standing there on the bridge waiting seemed to last forever to Sam.

_The ghost isn't going to appear, it wasn't its MO to attack random people_, Sam thought to himself.

"It's not coming guys, sorry to say it but Nev, you were wro-" Sam was interrupted by Dean looking concerned as he raised his gun towards him.

Sam turned around feeling a presence behind him, and surprised to see the child behind him. Sam felt overwhelmed with grief and despair as he stared down to the child seeing her piercing blue eyes gazing back at him. The emotions were overpowering him that he couldn't help but to bend down to hold the child, to coon her, make her feel safe.

"Sammy get the hell away from it!" Dean screamed at Sam.

Dean ran towards Sam but was halted to a sudden stop when the child stared at his direction. A tremendous pain took over Dean's body as the little girl watched him, leaving him in shock unable to move. Nevaeh rushed towards Dean as she sees him fall down to his knees in pain. Nevaeh was only able to call out his name as she rushed towards him, unable to think of anything to help him and his situation.

"Help Sam" Dean was able to say to Nevaeh before succumbing to the pain and passing out.

Nevaeh glances to Sam whom seems to be in a trance as he holds on to the child, stroking her damp hair as he presses her against him protectively.

"Hey little bitch, let go of Sam!" Nevaeh said as she fires her gun grazing the ghost cheek with the bullet.

The ghost takes its eyes off of Sam looking up at Nevaeh with disappointment. Letting go of Sam the child turns towards Nevaeh and screams. Being away from the ghost presence Sam tries to regain control of himself as he watches the ghost screech an unknowing sound.

"I'm doing it for you mommy, for you to come back to me!" Nevaeh hears the ghost scream at her in her head.

Nevaeh drops down to her knees grasping her head trying to drain out the child's pleads. "Shut up!" Nevaeh yells fighting against the child screams as she stands back up and pointing her gun at the pleading child. Nevaeh pulls the trigger hitting the child in the chest. The ghost stops screaming, looks down at the wound in the middle of its chest and looks back up to Nevaeh with a look of disappointment.

Nevaeh regains the movement of her body and walks towards the child, takes out the knife that was sheath in her back pocket putting it against the little girl's neck.

"Don't do this again, mommy don't leave me for him." The girl pleaded looking up at Nevaeh with grieving eyes.

Nevaeh grabs the fragile ghost by her hair with her other hand, leans closer and snarls into its face.

"You are not my fucking child." Nevaeh said as she runs the blade across its neck watching the figure of the child decay in her hands before it disappears.

Sam watched as Nevaeh smiled as she sliced through the child's neck feeling a little frightened of her. He sees her look over at him and stands up.

"You ok Sam?" Nevaeh asked as she walked over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said walking past her towards his brother that lay past out on the bridge.

He picks Dean up standing him on his feet as he drapes his arm over his shoulders.

"We need to get him back to the motel," Sam stated coldly as he walked Dean to the car leaving Nevaeh to follow behind.

Sam laid Dean down in the back leaving Nevaeh to sit in the passenger's seat and a quiet ride back to the motel.

"Awe, up from your nap already?" Nevaeh teased as she watches Dean move around in the bed waking up. Dean sits up and looks around the room before flipping off Nevaeh for her comment.

"Bite me Nev. Where is Sam?" Dean said looking around noticing an absent brother.

"He uh, went out for a walk, supposedly." Nevaeh scoffed.

Dean looked back at Nevaeh in question. "What's the deal with you and Sammy Nev? You guys used to be inseparable, now you're at each others neck all the time."

Nevaeh looks down at her hands not wanting to answer the question. She glances back up to dean about to answer the question when there is a nock at the door. Dean looks at Nevaeh in question that earned him a shrug back before he walks to the door to see who it is. Dean gazes into the peephole and sighs before glancing back at Nevaeh and opening the door. Nevaeh looks and sees Jeremy walk in nodding at Dean for thanks for letting him in.

"I want to come by and say thanks for the job you guys did." Jeremy said looking at Dean.

"Ah, don't thank me man, just doing the job. Plus it's our girl Nev you need to thank." Dean said maneuvering to Nevaeh.

"Yeah that reminds me, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jeremy said staring at Nevaeh and gesturing out side.

"Sure thing." Nevaeh said as she slugs off the bed and walks to the door. "Are you going to read me my rights?" Nevaeh said lustfully as she walks though the door.

"Nasty Nev, I'm going to pore boiling water in my ears now thanks." Dean said as he closed the door behind her.

Nevaeh and Jeremy walk far from the Door so Dean couldn't hear their conversation.

"So has Castiel talk to you." Jeremy asked Nevaeh with concern. Nevaeh sighs looking down at her shoe before kicking a rock nervously.

"Its all business with you angels isn't it."

"You of all people should know I'm not an angel anymore Nev…" Jeremy said as he takes Nevaeh's wrist in his hands playing with the leather bracelet that had a blue jewel embedded into it. "Because you're the one who holds my grace."

Nevaeh takes her hand away from Jeremy and places it back to her side.

"Yeah, I talked to Cas. He told me to keep a closer eye on Sam, he said he's still talking to Ruby." Nevaeh said angrily " Ruby, Jer…Ruby. It's one thing to have to watch Sam every day, but to know Ruby is so close to him…I just cant take it." Nevaeh took a couple steps away from Jeremy huddling into herself.

"I know how you feel about Sam, but beating yourself up because of Bryson-"

"If Sam knew who Bryson was, and what Ruby did he wouldn't be fucking her Jeremy!" Nevaeh yelled at him.

He walks up to Neveah and embraces her in his arms letting her sob into his chest. "It's a hard job Nevaeh but you're the one that took it so suck it up." Jeremy said trying to get her to cheer up as he smacks her on the ass. Nevaeh groans knowing the emotional moment was over and pushes away from Jeremy.

"You were always too hands-y for a angel." Nevaeh said smirking. Jeremy wraps his arms around her again and kissed her on the head.

"That's probably why I fell."

"You didn't fall Jer, I stole your grace."

"I wish that wasn't all you stole from me"

Nevaeh pushed him off of her and sighs. "I had more on my mind then those gorgeous blue eyes of ours." Nevaeh said she looks over and spots Sam walking towards them.

"Parties over." Jeremy said as he notices what Nevaeh was looking at and makes makes space between him and Nevaeh. "Hey Sam, I just came by to thank you guys."

"Sure you did." Sam said looking at the scene between Jeremy and Nevaeh.

"This is great, just what I needed a pissing contest." Nevaeh whispered to Jeremy earning her a chuckle.

"Well I guess I'll be going then." Jeremy said looking at Sam before turning his gaze back to Nevaeh, "Tell my brother that he has nothing to worry about, I know you'll do great. Bye Puppy."

Nevaeh smiles as Jeremy kisses her on the head again and walks away to his car. Nevaeh looks back at Sam who is staring back at her with an annoyance look on his face.

"What?" Nevaeh asked Sam in question.

"What is going on with you?" Sam asked with a hint of anger.

"Sam, he's just a friend, which is really non of you business anyway. Not like I'm asking you about your playmates." Nevaeh said as she walked passed him towards the door.

"What does that mean, Nev?" Sam said confused.

"Nothing, Deans up we should play nice for him tonight, he has been though enough." Nevaeh said before opening the door gesturing for Sam to go in. He sighs and walks up to the door before stopping at Nevaeh.

"We're not through with this though." Sam said before entering the room.

"I know not even close." Nevaeh said herself entering the room as well before shutting the door.

**A/N: Hey sorry for not posting sooner I got caught up with life and then got sick. But I posted now so yay! Lol anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter Read and REVIEW!**

**Oh and PS: Thanks to all the guys that favorite the story, it means a lot to me. Anyway LOVE, PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

NEVER LOOK BACK

Times like these I thank god for beer

"So who is up for a couple rounds of drinks at the bar?" Dean said putting on his leather jacket as Nevaeh and Sam walk into the motel room.

"I could drink." Nevaeh said walking over to Dean and putting an arm around his waist. "We could get drunk and pick up chicks together. It would be great bonding."

Dean chuckles at Nevaeh's joke and slugs Sam in the arm.

"You in Sam? I might not need you though, Nevaeh can be a pretty good wing man."

Sam glance at Nevaeh, watching her façade of happiness when he knows something is going on with her, something that she doesn't want him to know. Not that Sam could play innocent either, even after all that is happening he still keeps contact with Ruby. He Just cant stay away from her, every time he tries to stop something brings him back to her.

"I might as well, I can't leave you two to get drunk with out supervision. The whole town might go up in flames." Sam said sarcastically.

"Well the booze isn't going to drink its self, lets go!" Dean said as he release himself from Nevaeh's grasp and nudges her towards the door before following her out.

Sam picks the Room key off of the table along with his jacket before closing the door behind him and walking with the rest of the group to the car. "_This is going to be one hell of a night,_ " Sam thought to himself before getting in the impala.

Three hours and a drunk Nevaeh in the back seat later, Sam finally pulls into the parking lot of the motel.

"So why did we leave Dean at the bar again?" Nevaeh slurred as she attempt to sit up in the back seat and open up the door, only to fail at her attempt, falling back into the back seat.

Sam unenthusiastically gets out of the car and opens the back passenger's door helping Nevaeh sit up and get out of the car. Nevaeh pushes Sam away and fumbles with her weight trying to balance herself on both feet but the influence takes over, making her teeter back to Sam, using him for dependence to stand as he shuts the door and walks them the motel room.

"He is getting a ride back from the chick he met at the bar, don't worry about him, just try to make it back to the room before passing out on me. " Sam said as he holds onto Nevaeh's waist trying to keep her vertical as he shuffles with the keys and opens the door of the motel.

"Well aren't you the touchy one tonight, " Nevaeh chuckled as she got into the room and stumbles onto one of the beds practically laying on it if it wasn't for her elbows propping her up facing Sam.

"Nevaeh your drunk, go to sleep." Sam said tiredly as he shut the door and walked over to the other bed.

"I can't, my shoes are still on." Nevaeh pouted like a little child and waddled her shoe cladded feet around.

"Then take them off." Sam stated as he tossed his own shoes off and sat down on the bed.

"I can't move Sammy, gravity has tooked me hostage, you do it, please for the sake of the world depends on it." Nevaeh pleaded as she looked over at him with doe eyes and a contrasting drunken smirk.

Sam sighs to himself wonder what he did in the past life to deserve taking care of Nevaeh in this drunken state of mind as he got up and walked over to her. Nevaeh giggled as she felt Sam's warm hands around her ankle as he stand between her legs, raising her foot up to his chest before taking her shoe off and letting her leg go gently before practicing the ministration to the other foot.

"Anything else your highness?" Sam cooed sarcastically.

"Yeah, um… can you help me with my pants?…" Nevaeh slurred before loosing her balance on her elbows and falling into the bed.

Sam swallowed hard thinking of helping Nevaeh out of the hold of her pants. "I think you can manage by yourself Nevaeh." Sam said trying not to think about gliding his hands across her caramel thighs.

Nevaeh groans and tries to unbutton the top of her jeans but the feeling of her fingertips have become numb from the alcohol. Frustrated she takes the bottom hem of her shirt and manages to pull the cloth off of her self and wraps it around her hand and tries again to attempt to unbutton her pants, but ends up getting her hand trapped inside the shirt because it gets caught on to the button. Sam chuckles at he scene of Nevaeh almost naked torso except for the pink-laced bra cradling her chest because her shirt was wrapped around her hand and stuffed in the hem of her pants just for the sake of one easy task.

"Taking off your shirt isn't going to help you unbutton your pants Nev." Sam stated as the leans in and helps Nevaeh unravel her hand from her shirt.

"Just help me get these damn pants off of me. Who ever evented pants should really be shot." Nevaeh fussed as she squirmed tying to free herself from the cladded jeans.

Sam gently pushes Nevaeh's hands away from the hem of her pants, and unsnags her shirt from the button before resting his hand upon her hips and looking back at her. So many times he dreamt of situation like this with her like in the past. Feeling her soft skin underneath his fingertips and having the heat of her body burn his palm with eager of being touched. But this is different, this isn't the same Nevaeh he knew, this wasn't the body he remembered. She has grown older, stronger and distant, but something in her eyes beacon him back to her, pleading him to take her and forget what ever happened that made her cold and fearful.

"Are you going to help me out of these or you just going to stare at me like a weirdo?" Nevaeh coherently said pushing Sam out of his sup conscience and back to reality.

Sam moves his fingers and unfastens the button of the jeans and unzips them before carefully pulls them down exposing the plane of Nevaeh's caramel hips cladded in pink lace going to her full thighs until the rested onto her ankles, before slipping them off and discarding them to the floor. Nevaeh sighs in content being free of the jeans as she wraps her legs around Sam's retreating body making him fall forward unexpectedly. Sam ketches himself on the bed with his hands but not before his body clashing with Nevaeh's as she wraps her arms around his waist and giggle into his ear. Unconsciously she leans in and captures his earlobe into her mouth biting on it playfully and sucking on it to numb the pain of her playful nips. Sam looses all control as Nevaeh's tongue does little circles around the sensitive piece of flesh; He leans his body closer into her as he roams Nevaeh's soft skin with his hands.

"Now time for you." Nevaeh said as she let her hands travel down to Sam's belt and undoing them along with his pants.

Sam moans into her hair when her hands brush up against his hipbone playing with the hem of his boxers as her knees hungrily pushes the discarded pants pass his thighs to the floor. Nevaeh giggle as she skims her hands up Sam's abs and persuasively taking his shirt off and throwing it across the room before letting her hands explore his body again.

Feeling Nevaeh's hand go further down his body passing the waistband of his boxers, Sam regains control of his mind and release himself out of her grasp and reluctantly stands up. He let this go on too far, it wasn't right and he wasn't going to let this happen like this. Even though how much he cares for Nevaeh, she was right, they need to forget about their past and stay friends. He was too involved with Ruby, and Nevaeh isn't the sweet teenager he forbiddingly fell in love with anymore. They needed to stop and forget, not just for her sake, but also for his.

"Nevaeh your drunk, we cant do this." Sam said trying to catch his breath as he put his hands through his hair nervously.

Nevaeh just giggles and smiles up to Sam.

"I'm sorry, I wont do it again… will you just sleep by me?"

Sam shook his head, and look down to Nevaeh worryingly.

"Nev, I don't think that's a good idea."

Nevaeh stopped smiling and looked at Sam with sadness in her eyes regaining some of her soberness. "Samuel, please I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

Sam sighed, he couldn't handle when she called him that, plus the look in her eyes would make him feel guilty if he didn't give in. He nodded his head and helped her under the covers before retreating under them as well, snuggling behind Nevaeh feeling the soft heat of her back against his bare chest. They lay like that in silence until sleep succumbed over them along with their worries of tomorrow.

Nevaeh wakes up hearing Dean outside of the door talking to someone. She was going to ignore it and go back to sleep when she notice Sam barely clothed wrapped around her. Not wanting to explain what happened to Dean 'shoot now ask question later', she decides to wake Sam up to save him from the ass chewing they were going to get if they just laid there. Sam wakes up by Nevaeh nudging him and hearing Dean's voice outside of the door. Sam hurries and scrambles out of bed falling to the ground and picks up his pants and put them on as Nevaeh scampers off into the bathroom and shutting the door pretending to take a shower. Hearing Dean opening the door Sam quickly finds a shirt on the floor and drapes it over his body before Dean walks in, not noticing how tight the shirt actually as it constricts his torso. Dean looks up at Sam standing in the middle of the room and raises his eyebrow.

"Dude, why are you wearing Baby Nevz's shirt?"

**A/N: I was off of work today and got out of class early so I decided to work on this for a while… hope you like it, next chapter will start following Season 4 like promised but it wont be like word per word like it, that bores the fuck out of me anyway. READ AND REVIEW! Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

NEVER LOOK BACK

School Rules: Stealing From Angels Suck

P1

Sam stands awkwardly fidgeting with the hem of the sleeve of the tight blouse that clung to his torso. "I- uh," Sam stuttered as he looked at his brother.

"You know what, It doesn't matter." Dean said as he walked pass Sam and stumbling on Nevaeh's clothes before banging on the bathroom door.

"Hey in there, hurry up and get out here were leaving. We got another case, and pick up you clothes for god sake. " Said Dean turning around from the door and looking at Sam before sitting down on the bed. "If I didn't know any better I would think you and My Baby Nev-" Dean stopped in mid sentence to look around the room noticing her pants and shoes scattered around the room and Sam's shirt flung across the table. Dean looked back at Sam with a hint of violence running through his eyes. "But that wouldn't happen, right Sammy?"

Sam gulped looking at his brother with a tiny bit of fear as Nevaeh opens the door of the bathroom fully dressed. Sam glanced at Nevaeh as she stood inches from him in a back strapless sundress and combat boots. Her red curly damp hair clings to her brown skin from the water holding it down in place, making her look innocent as she fixes her glasses on her face. Nevaeh glances at Dean then to Sam and busts out laughing.

"Why the fuck are you wearing my shirt?" Nevaeh asked between chuckles as she walks over to Sam.

Nevaeh tries to bring the hem of the shirt over his head, but didn't get passed his shoulders. Sam grins and proceeds to pull the constricting shirt over his head but not with out a little struggle. He finally takes the shirt off and tosses it to Nevaeh. She giggles to herself as she ketches it and picks up her jeans off of the floor during the process.

"So what is this about a case? I thought we're going to Bobby's? And sorry for the mess, you know me and my drunken episodes" Nevaeh said as she walks back into the bathroom stuffing her clothes into a duffle bag and walking back into the room.

"Its ok don't worry about it. I know you miss Bobby but why you wanna go back so quickly?" Dean asked standing up and stuffing his belongings in a bag.

Nevaeh shuffles with her bag nervously not looking Dean in the eye.

"I- uh, left something there that I kinda need…"

"Well we can buy what ever you need before we leave town."

Nevaeh chuckles to herself as she looks down at her bracelet. She moves the blue dull jewel around her wrist watching it glow slightly as it barely singes her skin leaving little red marks.

"Nah, I think I will be OK for the moment." Nevaeh said as she drops her hand and looks back up to Dean.

"So what is this case?" Sam asked his brother still shirt less leaning against the bathroom door. Nevaeh glances up at Sam's naked torso slightly watching the little bead of sweat dropping from his neck and gliding across his biceps teasing her as it races to his navel.

"I'll tell you on the way, but we should go before they charge us for another night." Dean said taking Nevaeh out of her daze as he stood up grabbing his bag and keys. "And for god sakes Sam, put on a shirt. Nevaeh doesn't need to see that. Hell I don't need to see that."

Dean walks out of the room shooting the duo a rushed look before shutting the door. Nevaeh shakes her head and walks past Sam, smacking him on the stomach making him wince.

"Yeah Sam no one wants to see that." Nevaeh joked as she walked out the door.

Three hours later the three of them sit in the Impala going down the freeway.

"So are you going to tell us what the case is?" Sam said as he got situated into his seat.

"Two words Sammy, Truman High." Dean said as he looked forward watching the gravel road passed underneath them.

"Indiana?" Nevaeh asked as she sat up in the back of the car.

Sam turns around in his seat and looks at Nevaeh in question. "Yeah, how did you know that?" Sam asked surprised.

"Um… It's nothing important." Nevaeh lied calmly.

"Sure it isn't." Sam stated as he turned back around and looked at the dashboard noticing they were almost out of gas. "Dean, you need to get gas soon."

"Shit yeah I do, there is a gas station up ahead, we'll make it." Dean reassured Sam.

They stop at a gas station a couple minutes later and Sam hops out of the car in a hurry. "Do you guys want anything?" He asked looking back into the car.

"Chips for me, and not the pathetic Pringle pizza crap you got me last time." Dean said as he got out of the car to pump the gas. "Oh and Strawberry milk for the toddler in the back."

Nevaeh smiled up at Dean through the window happily. "Hell-to-the-fucking yes, strawberry milk! I can't believe you remembered?" Nevaeh said as she eagerly moved into the passenger seat to talk to the boys more comfortably.

"How can I not, that was all you would drink when you were a kid." Dean chuckled

"Awe, I knew there was a reason you were my favorite." Nevaeh teased as she looked over to Sam who was rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that's nice. So chips and Strawberry milk." Sam recited back to them before he walked away. Nevaeh watched as Sam's body retreated into the store and she became deep in thought of how the man changed since she was a teenager.

"I worry about him Dean." Nevaeh whispered quietly to Dean as she turned her head back to look at him. Dean leaves his position from the gas pump, watching the numbers spin increasing with each second, puts the hose back in its rightful place, and sits in the driver seat. He studied Nevaeh for a second watching the worries cross across her face like it told a sad story through her green eyes.

"Yeah I do too. There is something up with him, something he's not telling me." Dean said concerned.

Nevaeh nodded and looked down to her bracelet, fidgeting with it around her wrist. "It must hurt knowing he is keeping something from you, after you spilled your heart to him about hell." Nevaeh stated quietly, "Having that feeling that the path that he's going is going to lead him to that place. Knowing that he is taking your warning so lightly it must tear you up more then what Alastair did to you or what he made you do."

Dean just sat and looked at Nevaeh in silence for a moment, watching her wipe away a stray tear that rested on her cheek. "How Do you know I was in hell Nevaeh? Did Cas or Bobby tell you?" Dean said shocked about her knowing so much about what happened and how he was feeling.

Nevaeh shook her head, feeling the emotion of sadness flowing over her. "No, I know a lot of things… A lot of things I wish I didn't know."

Dean stared at her in confusion and a little bit of anger. She was hiding something from him, and it was getting under his skin quickly. " Nev, Sam isn't the only one who I'm worried about, we haven't seen you in six years Nevaeh. You come back spouting off things that are personal about me and then telling me Bobby or Cas didn't tell you… " Dean said as he rubbed his forehead, trying to get rid of the headache the conversation created. "Hell you knowing Castiel is a little fuzzy as well, Bobby doesn't even like the guy. Why would Castiel hang around his house?"

Nevaeh stopped playing with the bracelet and looked at Dean wishing she could tell him everything. Wishing that he would hold her like a big brother, telling her everything was going to be all right. She knew better, nothing was going to be OK, A vile Demon made sure of that.

"Some things about me should be hidden Dean. There are things in my life that if you knew, you wouldn't just hate me, but people you love the most as well."

Dean was going to reply back when Sam opens the passenger's door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sam asked seeing the worried look on Dean's face. Nevaeh shook her head as she climbed back into the backseat and gloomed out the window with thought.

Dean shook off the Conversation he and Nevaeh just had and smiled at Sam.

"So you get my chips?"

Sam rolls his eyes and tosses Dean the bag of ruffles out of the bag and Dean took them greedily. Sam turns around and hands Nevaeh her milk that earned him a sheepishly smile.

"That's what you wanted right?" Sam asked noticing the strained smile on her face.

"Yeah it is, sorry I'm just a little tired that all." Nevaeh said taking the milk and fidgeting with the label on the bottle.

"Well you got plenty of time to sleep 'cause Indiana is a ways away. " Dean said as he starts up the car and drives off the lot.

Around four in the morning, they drive into a motel parking lot in Indiana. Sam glances over a Dean with a surprised look on his face.

"So the girl just drowns the other girl in the toilet?"

"Yeah, I know talking about one big bad swirly." Dean chuckled as he parked and looked over to the sleeping girl in the back seat.

She was huddled into one of his jackets, using it as a security blanket of some sort. She looked so innocent, she looked like the little girl she used to be, his Baby Nevz.

"So where is this girl now?" Sam asked getting Dean's attention again.

"She in the psycho ward, they said that she remembers doing it but she felt that someone took over her body." Dean said looking back at Sam and turning off the car.

"So were thinking demons?" Sam asked.

Dean nods as he gets out of the car and Sam did as well. Dean looks down outside seeing Nevaeh's bare feet dangling outside of the window and grazes a finger across the bottom of one making her jump out of her sleep.

"Fucking asshole!" Nevaeh screamed as she dragged her feet back in the car and uncovered herself from Dean's jacket.

"Rise and shine sleepy head, we're in Indiana, now get your ass out of my car." Dean said as he opens up her door and rolls up the window that her feet were resting on a few seconds ago.

Nevaeh groans and slides out of the car grabbing her boots out of the floor of the car in the process. Dean Shuts the door and gently wraps his hand on the back of Nevaeh's neck and moves her into his side as they walk.

"You know I love you." Dean whispered in her ear.

Nevaeh stopped and looked up at Dean. She understood why he said that to her. He said it to her to let her know that he understood she needed to keep her secrets, no matter how much he wanted to know. Dean knew she would come around sooner or later though, she would learn to trust him like a big brother Again.

"I love you too Bubba," Nevaeh said as she wraps her arms around Dean's waist trying not to hit him with the boots as they walked into the Motel to get a room.

After getting the keys for the room, the trio sat in the usual cheap motel. "So who is going to talk to the girl in the ward?" Sam asked looking at Nevaeh and Dean. This earned him two pairs of eyes glooming back at him. "No, why do I always have to be the man in white." Sam asked as he looked at the two in disbelief.

"Just face it bro, you fit the ' I understand your crazy mumbo jumbo' profile." Dean said taking off his shoes and getting ready to hit the hay.

"And the crazy ladies love you." Nevaeh said with a smile.

Sam sighs to himself; tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**A/N: sorry for not updating sooner, my roommates and I decided we should go crazy and drink and get stupid for the last two weeks. Anyway Hope you like the chapter, I will update soon. I promise, cross my heart and hope to… well you know the rest. **

**As always LOVE PEACE ANDCHICKEN GREASE. **


	9. author Note Oo

**A/N: YOZIE guys I'm sorry this isn't a chapter I just needed to clarify something…. I don't know what was wrong with me but I totally got the years that Nevaeh was gone wrong. She hasn't been in the Winchesters life for 6 years not 8… 22 instead of 24… I guess I was on something when I made that logic. Anyway sorry once again if I confused anyone, it's my first fan fiction though so hopefully you guys will cut me some slack. I went back and changed it in the past chapters chapters so no more confusion. I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow night so don't get too mad at me. Anyway like always LOVE PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE.**


	10. Chapter 9

NEVER LOOK BACK

School Rules: Stealing From Angels Suck

P2

Nevaeh lays in the Impala sprawled out on the back seat flicking Dean's ear on frequently keeping him awake. Dean sits up in his seat and turns around at Nevaeh with annoyance.

"Will you stop that?" Dean said snatching Nevaeh's hand from his ear and looks at her angrily.

"I'm bored as hell in this car Dean Its raining outside and nothing to do…play with me." Nevaeh said as she sat up and retrieve her hand back from Dean's grasp.

Dean stares at Nevaeh weirdly at because her last comment.

"That didn't come out right, I mean do you have any cards or something while we wait for Sam to get finished talking to the whack job?" Nevaeh said leaning into the front seat and rummaging through the glove compartment.

Dean sighs and looks over seeing Nevaeh's ass in the air as she digs through his car. He decides that he had enough of her peeping through his things and put's a finger through her belt loop and brings her ass down back in her seat with one movement. "Hey!" Nevaeh said landing roughly in her seat.

"Don't, hey me. I'm not the one rubbernecking in someone else's car. So sit there and be a good girl 'till Sammy gets back." Dean gets settled back into his Seat as leans his head against the headrest and closes his eyes.

Nevaeh huffs at her failure of being entertained and lies back down in the seat. Just as she was about to fall asleep Sam opens the door of the car after shrugging his jean jacket over the white scrubs he was forced to wear and sat in the car. Dean sit's up in his seat and turns to Sam.

"So?"

"I think she was telling the truth. I mean the way she was talking about being there mentally but not physically."

Nevaeh snorts in the back of the car making Sam glance back and look at her before finishing what he was saying.

"Kind of sounds like demonic possession to me."

Dean tilts his head in question as Nevaeh snorts again rudely before sitting up and looking at Sam.

"Kinda?" She said as she fiddles with the armrest in the middle of the two boys earning her a smack on the head by Dean. Nevaeh sticks her tongue out at him before retreating back into her seat as she rubbed her abused head. Sam sighs at Dean and Nevaeh's childish bantering.

"She didn't' see any black smoke or smell sulfur." Sam said shaking his head at the two.

"Maybe it's not a demon, kids can be vicious." Dean said looking back at Nevaeh.

Nevaeh smiles kindly at Dean before flipping him off and mouthing 'eat me' to him before he set his attention back on Sam.

"Well, we are already here we might as well check out the School." Sam said smirking at Nevaeh's crudeness.

"Right the School." Dean said sluggishly.

"What?" Sam replied back at his brother's lack of motivation in the case.

"Truman High, Home of the Bombers." Sam scoffs at his brother's statement

"What's your point?"

"I don't know we went there for like a month a million years ago, why are you so jazzed to go back?"

Sam rolls his eyes at Dean's words and sighs, "I'm not, I just think it's worth looking in to."

Nevaeh leans back in trying to end the little bicker between the brothers. "Great so what's are cover? I want to shoot something." Nevaeh said as she rubbed her hands together in excitement. The brothers look at her with disbelief.

"I think you have been cooped up in here a little bit too long." Dean said Making the crazy jester and pointing to Nevaeh as he looked as Sam. Sam chuckles at the two and smiles.

"Don't worry I got an Idea."

Sam and Dean it on the beds facing the bathroom door waiting for Nevaeh to come out. "Come on Nev, we don't have all day!" Sam said pulling on his boots and tying them.

Nevaeh walks out of the bathroom wearing a button up red blouse and a pinstriped mini skirt as she fixes her glasses onto her face. She twists her long curly hair in the back of her head sealing it with a pencil before leaning into the doorway with a huff of aggravation. Dean looks up at Nevaeh seeing what she was wearing and stands up and points at the bathroom.

"Nope you go back in there and change, you look like a librarian stripper." Dean said in his best 'I'm in charge' voice.

Nevaeh chuckles and sits next to Sam and puts on her heels. "Please Dean, you and I both know that I'm wearing a lot more clothes then strippers do." Nevaeh replied back to the demand.

Dean stands in frustration for a second before taking his keys and heading out the door. "I'm going to the car." Dean said before shutting the door leaving the other two in the room.

"That skirt is a little short." Sam said taking in the sight of Nevaeh's legs.

"Eh, I know I just like pressing Dean's ' I'm the older brother and I said no' buttons." Said Nevaeh with a chuckle. "Plus I'm trying to change the vicious rumor that school grieving councilors can't be hot."

Sam shakes his head at Nevaeh and stands up. "You're going to eat them alive, just remember we have a case."

"Ey ey O cappy-tan, " Nevaeh stands up and gives Sam a salute before walking towards the door. " So when am I going to see you in that sexy Janitors jumpsuit?" Nevaeh teased looking at Sam in his normal clothes.

"I get it when I get there." Sam said not really thrilled about wearing it.

"Cool, Cool, what cover is Dean talking again?" Nevaeh asked opening the door and waiting for Sam to walk out the door.

"PE Teacher." Sam stated as he closes the door behind them and walks to the with Nevaeh laughing behind him.

Twenty minutes later they land in there destination in Fairfax Indiana, Truman High School. Sam looks out of the window and remembers the first day he came to the school. He remembered the insecurity he had about moving to another school so soon and having to become the new guy all over again. Thinking about the friend he made by a simply act of tossing his bag on the desk and his butterfly knife slipping out of the pocket. Barry seemed so thrilled seeing it, and automatically drawn to Sam. Sam wondered what ever happened to the kid as he opened the door and got out of the car.

"So I'm going to check the place I'll meet up with you, when I find something." Sam said watching the other two get out of the car as well.

Nevaeh nods her head and walks towards the school with Dean. She looked over passed the horizon of the school and sees a familiar old building from a far, most of the building was covered by other ones and trees except for the tower where the bells hung. She took out her phone to check the time as it turned to Eight O clock and listened to the bells chime as she put the phone back in her pocket and walked up the stairs to the school.

" Oh Saint Meredith," Nevaeh whispered to herself, "I'll be seeing you real soon."

**A/N: Yozie I know it's a short chapter and I promised it like last Wednesday but I've been moving into another apartment without a fair warning so I didn't have the time I thought I did. ANYWAY I will get the next chapter up soon and It will be good I promise! As all ways LOVE PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE.**


	11. Chapter 10

NEVER LOOK BACK

School Rules: Stealing From Angels Suck

P3

Sam enters the gym seeing Dean lining up children and having a whistle in his mouth looking menacing towards the children. Sam gets his brothers attention nods at his direction. Dean stops talking to the children and grabs the bag filled with red balls and throws them in the air. "Go nuts." He said before walking to Sam to find out the information he had on the case.

"Having fun?" Sam asked looking at Dean and his "new" uniform.

"The whistle makes me their god." Sam chuckles at his brother's idiocy and looks back seeing the door open from the gym.

Nevaeh inters and walks to the brothers with the smile on her face.

"Look at you and those daisy dukes you have on Dean, never new how sexy your legs were, and you called me a stripper." Nevaeh said taking in the sight of Dean wearing his white T-shirt and short red shorts with a crest of the 'Truman High bombers' printed on them.

Dean clears his throat in embarrassment and looks back at Sam.

"Find anything?"

"been over the School twice, no sulfur."

"No sulfur, no demon, no demon no case. " Dean spouted out to Sam while glancing at Nevaeh who is still chuckling at him. "Get off of the shorts Nev!" Nevaeh stopped giggling and mouths 'sorry' to Dean before standing up strait and acting serious.

"Maybe I was wrong." Sam states as he looks over Deans shoulder watching the neglected children play Dodge ball.

"I say lets hit the road huh, after lunch though it's sloppy jo day. "

Sam ignored his brothers blabbering and winces seeing a chubby Asian boy getting smashed in the face with a red ball. Nevaeh hears the sound and sighs as the boy runs towards the door behind them.

"Nice hustle Colby, walk it off!" Dean yelled at the boy as he passed them. Nevaeh shook her head at Dean and followed the boy.

"Come on honey, lets get you to the nurse to get you cleaned up." Nevaeh said to the boy as she walked him out of the gym.

Nevaeh sits in her temporary office and groans as she grips her abdomen. She takes a big breath which she regrets as the pain increased as she exhaled. Nevaeh grips a handle of one of the drawers, opens it taking out a bottle of pain reliever. She opens it and downs a couple of pills without the help of water.

"Where is your necklace?"

Nevaeh looks up to see a large black man in front of her. She throws the bottle of pain meds at him, which she missed.

"I left it in a safe place, don't worry." Nevaeh said with a groan.

"It would be safer with you, you're a vile creature now…you need that necklace, with out our aura you'll be intolerable. "

"Thanks Uriel, you know how to make a girl feel wanted." Nevaeh spat back in his face.

"You are not wanted, you are just being kept for your stupidity and being a pet to Castiel because of Jeremiah's grace you possess." Uriel said picking up the abandon bottle off of the floor and gently placing it on the desk with detests.

"I had to get the angels attention some how, you know because trying to get the demon that killed my family wasn't on you top priority list. I decided to scratch a couple names on it to get it to be. Jeremy was week and seemed to love the sin of the flesh, it was easy to steel grace from the poor soul." Nevaeh stated as she fiddled with a nick knack that was displayed on the desk.

Uriel glared down to Nevaeh making her pain increase ten times more as she clutched to her midsection and falling onto the floor.

"Don't you dare talk about our brother like you know us!" Uriel threatened. "It was just a child, noting more nothing less, but Jeremiah was a server of god and is now greatly missed."

Nevaeh gripped onto the desk and pulled herself up looking into Uriel's eyes. "Jeremy is still a server, just human." Nevaeh said finally standing up and ignoring the pain. "And he wasn't just a child you know that, and he's dead nothing will bring Bryson back."

Uriel scoffed at Nevaeh's words and backed away from her. "You better find your necklace, or I'll be back to put you down myself, and your keeper won't stop me." Uriel said before disappearing.

Nevaeh sighs having the office to herself again before hearing a scream of children and thunder of foot patterns running in the hallway.

Nevaeh runs into the Home Ec. room that the children were running out of to see Sam standing over a boy with blood splattered across his face and chest.

"What happened?" The boy said scared and obvious to what happened.

Before Sam could respond the Teacher came back with the police and took the child away in hand cuffs.

"What happened here Sam?" Nevaeh asked confused.

"The kid jabbed the a jocks hand into the blender." Sam said in a little dazed "He had ectoplasm coming out of his ear Nev."

"Spirit."

"Yeah and angry one at that, we need to find out why it's targeting people." Nevaeh was going to reply at Sam's comment but the principal called her over the intercom.

"We might be in luck, tell Dean to meet me by the principals office." Nevaeh stated as she walked out of the room.

"You needed me Mr. Walsh?" Nevaeh said as she walked into the Principals office.

The man standing in front of her was attractive for a older man, and seem to know it as well. He was very fit and pulled off the salt and pepper look very well.

"You hear what happened?" he said giving her a smirk, obviously thinking more about his needs then the child's.

"I heard screaming and seen the janitor taking care of the child that was covered in the other ones blood." Nevaeh said walking towards Mr. Walsh seductively. "But lets not talk about that."

"What should we talk about?" Mr. Walsh questioned.

Nevaeh giggled and sat on top of the desk suggestively and crosses her legs showing a little bit of her lace underwear in the process.

"I don't know, any suggestions?" Nevaeh said as she tucked a piece of Mr. Walsh's hair behind his ear.

Mr. Walsh grabs Nevaeh's thighs and pulls her towards him. "I can think of a few…" He said wiggling his eyebrows at Nevaeh, which made her gag inwardly.

"Are you sure? You look a little tired." Nevaeh said cunningly.

Dean walks towards the principal's office seeing Nevaeh sitting on Mr. Walsh's desk and seeing him grab onto Nevaeh's thighs. Dean balls up his fist about to charge into the room when he sees Nevaeh raise her hand and places two fingers on his head. Mr. Walsh head lands in to Nevaeh's cleavage as he passes out. Dean opens the door in shock.

"You full on angel mojo'd that guy!" Dean said as he watch Nevaeh push the mans face away from her as she got up from the desk, letting Dr. Walsh fall onto the desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nevaeh lied as she rummaged around the office looking through the files.

"Nevaeh, what the hell happened to you?" Nevaeh looked over to Dean and chuckled.

"Would you believe me if I said I was filled with the Holy Ghost?"

"Neva-"

"Lets not talk about it right now Dean, we have a case right now that needs to be solved." Dean was about to protest when the intercom in the office when off.

"Mr. Walsh?" the person on the intercom asked.

"He is- indispose at the moment, But I'm here at your service how may I help you?" Nevaeh said as she looked down at the sleeping principal.

"We need some one down to the gym, to have a nonviolent assembly."

"Well, that's what I'm here for, I'll be right there."

The intercom turned off and Nevaeh looked over to Dean.

"I have to go, try to find some thing and don't worry about him." Nevaeh said pointing at Mr. Walsh who was drooling onto the desk. "He'll be out for a while." Nevaeh chuckled and walked out leaving Dean in the office.

"So Barry was your friend?" Nevaeh asked Sam as they entered the motel room later that day.

"Yeah, I helped him when he was picked on by a bully in school." Sam said as he walks towards one of the bed and throws himself onto one.

"I'm sorry." was the only thing Nevaeh could reply seeing the hurt on Sam's face.

"Well I'm not, this means this case is going to be easy, salt and burn." Dean said walking into the room with a smile. Sam sits up and looks at dean with annoyance.

"so you guys are going to do it tonight?" Nevaeh asked.

"You guys?" Dean questioned Nevaeh, he didn't like what she was hiding from them and he was determined to find out what it was.

"Uh, yeah… I kinda have something to do tonight."

"What do you have to do that is so important?" Nevaeh looked over at Dean with irritation.

"Dean stop, it doesn't take three of us to burn and salt bones." Sam said tired of hearing Nevaeh and Dean bicker at each other.

"Sam you stay out of this, you didn't see wha-" Dean was interrupted by the pleading look on Nevaeh's face. "you know what, fine do what you wish!"

Dean threw his hands up in the air and sat down on the other bed with a grunt. He was tired, everyone around him seems to be lying to him and he was getting tiered of it. Dean was tired of being left out, like he never left hell. Nevaeh half smiles at Dean and puts her hand on his cheek making him look at her.

"We'll talk when you get back ok?" Nevaeh said giving Dean reassurance that she would let him in her little world. Dean nods his head and smiles back at Nevaeh.

Later that night when the boys were out on their mission, Nevaeh had a mission of her own. Nevaeh walks up the stairs towards the big church like school. She looks over towards the sign that read 'Saint Meredith Catholic School' and nods at herself before nocking on the door. She took a big breath as the door opens and reviles an older nun.

"Nevaeh, I was expecting you some time ago." The older Nun said before nodding at her before leading her into the building.

"I know, I just been caught up with things. You said you had something for me?" Nevaeh asked as she was led into an office.

The nun walks over to the desk in the middle of the room and retrieves a box that looked like it had been through hell and back. Nevaeh walked over to the nun who hands the box towards her.

"This was sent to us a couple months after you left, We thought we should keep it incase you came back." Nevaeh latches on to the box and holds it close as she smiles at the nun.

"Thank you." Nevaeh said through the tears that escaped her eyes. The nun nods and leads her back towards the door.

"You take care of yourself you hear, Angels are watching over you."

"I will, and I know." Nevaeh said with a hint of sarcasm as she said goodbye.

Nevaeh returned to the motel late that night seeing Dean waiting outside leaning against the impala.

"So are you going to talk to me about what happened today?" Dean asked in a smart-ass tone.

Nevaeh turns around and looks at Dean with tears still in her eyes. Dean gets off of the car and looks at Nevaeh with sympathy.

"What happened." Dean asked as he pulled her into a hug. He shifted uncomfortably as the box in her hands poked him in the chest. Dean lets her go and places the box in her hands onto the hood of the car.

"I know I said that I would talk to you bu… I ca-"

"Shh, Its ok we don't have to talk right now, its ok." Dean said as he holds Nevaeh closed to his chest letting her cry on his shoulder.

Dean looks down at the box he discarded from Nevaeh and felt a stab in his heart. The box was addressed to Nevaeh from a 'J.W.'. Dean was in shock; the only person he knows that signs anything with a 'J.W.' has been dead for the last two years. _"What is in the box and why is it from Dad?"_ Dean thought to himself. He looked back at Nevaeh who held him tight and wondered what she is really hiding and what she got her self into.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yozie, here is a little chapter to keep you guys going, next chapter they will be finishing the case and going to a next one. Anyway hope you like it .**

**PS: SEXUAL CONTENT in this chapter… thought I should give you the heads up.**

NEVER LOOK BACK

School Rules: Stealing From Angels Sucks

P4

Nevaeh stops weeping in Dean's shirt and steps away from his grasp as she wipes away her tears.

"Thanks Dean." Nevaeh said as she grabs the discarded box off of the car.

"What's in the box Nevvy." Nevaeh squeezes her eyes shut and sighs.

Dean sees the stress run across her face knowing that he shouldn't of asked about the box but he had to know.

"Dean don't." Nevaeh warned as the gripped the box closer to herself.

"Don't? That box has my father's name on it. You know I'm going to ask, so what's in the box?"

"Dean please let it go, " Nevaeh turns around and starts to walk to the motel.

"Nev-" Nevaeh stops in her place and buckles in pain, the pain in her abdomen was coming back and the stress of everything is starting to get to her.

"I can't Dean, I can't even think about what is in her let alone talk about it."

Nevaeh straiten up and turned to look Dean in the eyes feeling the tears form and fall from her eyes.

"Please don't make me, I don't know what I will do if I think about right now."

Dean stands in silence as he looks at Nevaeh, seeing the girl he watched grow up stand in front of him begging him to quit asking her about he box like her life depended on it. He didn't have the time to respond when Nevaeh turned back around and enter the room.

Dean watched as Nevaeh's frown and tears disappear as she put on a fake smile and look over to Sam who sat on one of the beds looking at his hands.

"How did the salt and burn go?" Nevaeh asked Sam as she put the box into her duffle bag and sat next to him.

"As well as burning your friend's remains could go." Sam said looking back at Nevaeh.

She nods at him and put her hand on his back trying to rub out his grief.

"Well the case is done so well drive back to bobby's in the morning." Dean said trying to ignore the pity party the two are having in the room. He sad down on the other bed and started to take off his shoes.

"Can we stop by the School before we go?" Sam asked as he looked over to Dean.

Dean sees a determination in Sam's face and nods. "Sure Sammy," Dean said before stripping down to his boxers and emerging in to his bed. " Lets gets some sleep though, I'm beat." Sam looked over to Nevaeh who just shrugged and walked into the bathroom.

The pain was increasing; it was starting to affect her head, blinding her mind. Nevaeh just wanted it to stop, She had to get to Bobby's soon to find her necklace or she might not be able to contain the pain. She took in a deep breath and looked at herself in the tiny bathroom mirror. Nodding to herself that she could handle it a little longer, Nevaeh walked out of the bathroom in a over sized sleeping T-shirt and walked to the bed that Sam slept soundly and joined him. Sam unconsciously wrapped his arm around Nevaeh as she slipped into the bed. Nevaeh moved in closer to Sam letting his warmth engulf her, letting his smell cloud her mind and the pain she was feeling. She buries her head into Sam's neck and insentiently started to nibble on his jaw line. Sam moans into Nevaeh's hair as he grabs onto her sides.

"Nevaeh what are you doing?" Sam asked huskily as Nevaeh wrapped a leg around his waist bringing her body close to his.

"I don't know, you're just so warm."

Nevaeh removed her face away from Sam's neck and places her lips onto his and kisses him hungrily. She moves her body against him as she bites Sam's lower lip teasingly. Sam returned her kiss as he runs his tongue against her lips, asking for access to her mouth, which Nevaeh took greedily. He gripped onto her sides more, trying to bring her body to him as close as possible and flipping himself onto his back and her on top. Nevaeh giggles into his mouth seductively as she released him from their kiss and went back nibbling onto his neck. Sam couldn't think as he watched Nevaeh nibble and kiss down his body and disappearing underneath the covers a little below his navel. Sam's couldn't ketch his breath as he felt the heat of Nevaeh's moth and tongue on the little patch of hair above the waistband of his boxers. Nevaeh's hands felt like fire as she touched Sam's hips and gently start to play with the band of his boxers. Sam's mind comes back to reality as he feels the tug of his boxers going down by Nevaeh's small hands. He grabs Nevaeh under the shoulders and brings her back up to eye level.

"Nevaeh we cant do this, Dean is not even six feet away from us." Sam stated as he gestured to Dean who was unconscious to the world and snoring loudly.

"I'll try to be quiet." Nevaeh said as wiggled her hips against him as she felt him grow underneath her thighs.

Nevaeh knew that she should stop but the feeling of Sam's skin seem to make the pain that consumed her disappear. She just wanted the pain to leave her just for a little bit. Sam grabbed Nevaeh's neck with one hand and brings her into him for a passionate kiss. He couldn't contain his sense of reality anymore as he brought his hand underneath Nevaeh's shirt, having his hand make eager contact to her bare breast. Nevaeh became impatient for more of Sam's touch; she pulls her shirt over her head and tossing it to the ground. Sam flips over having Nevaeh underneath him as he captures one of her nipples into his mouth. Nevaeh lets out a silent moan as he continued his ministrations with his tongue and teeth. She intertwines her fingers with Sam's hair tugging at it time to time when his teeth grazed her skin. Sam let his hands glide down Neveah's torso and resting on her lace panties and pushed them down to her ankles.

Nevaeh was in bliss and wanting more, the pain was just now a little ping in her gut. Nevaeh bit her lip vigorously as Sam insert his fingers in her and pressed his weight onto her body. She dug her nails in to Sam's bare back and repeated this motion as he repeated his. Nevaeh moaned loudly when Sam inserts another finger and rotating his wrist stoutly. Knowing the moan was loud, they stopped their actions and look over to Dean who grunts in his sleep and rolls over. Nevaeh lets out a little chuckle before she is rewarded with Sam ramming his fingers farther into her for punishment. She whispered a breathily sorry before Sam capturing her lips in a rough kiss and returning to his last actions. Sam retracts his hand away from Nevaeh and balanced himself on the other as he took his boxers off with one quick movement. Nevaeh rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes trying to regulate her breathing; feeling the cold breeze across her bare skin as Sam readjust her legs, opening them wider and pushing her knees up farther. Sam leans down and kisses Nevaeh as he lowers himself between Neveah's thighs. He adjusts himself to Neveah's core as she wraps her legs around him, bringing him into her.

Not paying attention to anything but them, Nevaeh didn't hear the jingle she grown to recognize.

"Nevaeh, what are you doing? " A husky monotone voice yelled making the couple separate quickly.

"Cas! What the fuck?" Dean said waking up from his sleep hearing Castiel's voice.

Nevaeh quickly grabs her shirt off the floor and puts it on quickly before dean looked their way. Dean stared at them confused and groggy as Nevaeh and Sam sat on the bed awkwardly with the covers covering most of their body and Sam's hands covering his lap.

"I need to speak with Nevaeh now," Castiel said moving towards the bed and grabbing her out of the bed, standing her up and leading her out of the door.

"What the hell Cassie?" Nevaeh asked as she tried to pull the shirt farther down her naked thighs.

"You're not wearing you necklace!" Castiel yelled as he paced around her looking at her head to toe. Nevaeh suddenly bowed over feeling the pain reemerge back in her abdomen. "Nevaeh if you want to stay alive, you need to listen to me instead of disobeying. You went to that school without my permission, and almost killed my charge's brother. You're not what you were anymore, you carry an angel's grace and it can kill you if you don't listen to me."

"I'm sorry, the pain… the pain was... is…unbearable. I Just wanted it to stop." Nevaeh said breathily as she tried to hold herself up.

Castiel lifted her face up to eye level and grabbed Neveah's neck forcefully and kisses her roughly. He shoves his tongue in her mouth passing his aura to her making the pain in her disappear before pushing her way from his body. Nevaeh stumbles and falls to the ground, scraping her elbow in the process.

"Thanks." She said to Castiel as she looked over her elbow.

Dean opens the door seeing Nevaeh on the ground and Castiel whipping his face off angrily.

"Don't thank me, just find your necklace." Castiel said looking down at her and then looking at dean before disappearing.

"What the hell is going on Nev?" Dean said as he helped her up off the cement. Nevaeh shook her head and chuckled.

"Nothing, Cassie is just on his angel period." Nevaeh joked looking at her elbow again and not paying attention to her shirt that was hiked up from the fall. Dean looks down and quickly looks back up embarrassed. Nevaeh noticing the blush on Dean's face she quickly covers her self up and walks pass Dean into the room.

Nevaeh walked into the room she sees Sam standing near the doorway of the bathroom in the boxers they discarded to the floor not even ten minutes ago. The only thing that was left of their heated moment was the erection that Sam tried to covering up with his hands.

"Imma going to take a shower." Sam said awkwardly to Nevaeh as he seen Dean follow her into the room.

Dean looks up over to Nevaeh still groggy with sleep and seemed to be coming down from the hype and back to incoherency.

"I don't wanna know right now I just want sleep." Dean said, as he lay down back to his bed and falling back to sleep.

Nevaeh sighs falls onto the bed she was tangled up in moments ago, and becomes disappointed at her self. She shouldn't have succumbed the way she did, and the fact that she almost killed Sam without realizing it. She lays her head on to the pillow and swallows her guilt as she falls asleep.


End file.
